The Sash
by katie1999
Summary: An impulsive decision to change their relationship triggers a chain of events that changes their lives forever and they must face unexpected challenges. Will Victoria reject him and how does his father react to the news? - complete
1. Chapter 1

**The Sash**

 **Chapter 1**

Diego was frustrated because it was another useless day spent in disguise. There was a woman he loved and who loved him back, but except for waiting nothing came of it. He hovered in the shadow of himself, disguised as a man lesser than his true self with no chance of being accepted for himself. The short minutes when he could be himself, he was always under the threat of being shot or captured and even then he had to be disguised, this time with a mask that disguised his face with a black could he ever be himself without a mask, either visible or invisible?

Today in the tavern he had nearly automatically backed up in a confrontation with the alcalde and when he realized it, he had shown his anger when he had confronted the alcalde later as Zorro. The kiss he had given Victoria had been much more demanding than usual showing his inner turmoil.  
Now he had come back to the tavern as Zorro to apologize to her for his earlier behavior.  
Quietly, he waited for her in the kitchen to close the tavern for siesta after the remaining lunch guests had left.

"Zorro!" Victoria said, startled when she became aware of his presence. "Is something wrong?" she asked when he didn't step closer to her.

"I came to apologize for my behavior earlier today," he said remorsefully. "My kissing you today wasn't really proper, and I don't want to ruin your reputation."

"There is nothing to apologize for," Victoria smiled putting her arms around his neck to meet his kiss. "In fact, I really like you being improper."

After some more kissing, they drew apart again and Zorro started to pace the room in frustration. He would have to go in a few minutes before the lancers spotted Toronado on their patrol and came looking for him in the tavern, but he wanted more than these few moments with Victoria. He wanted to be himself and be accepted as his whole self.

"Zorro, what's wrong?" Victoria asked, sensing his mood. "Why are you so different today?"

"I somehow can't stand it anymore. This life of deceit, of hiding, not being able to be me, not being accepted as myself!"

"What do you mean by that? Why can't you be yourself? Don't you know I'd love you always?"

"Because you don't love if I'm not wearing the mask. But I want you! I need you!" He took her in his arms again and kissed her hard and passionately. He only let her go because there was commotion outside. Both were breathing heavily.

"Lancers! I have to go!" He whistled for his horse, but before he could climb on it, Victoria stepped beside him.

"Take me with you!"

Unsure what to do, he looked at her beautiful body for a moment, but then he heard the lancers coming closer. There was no more time to lose! No longer hesitating, he swept her in his arms and put her on the horse in front of him, riding away before the lancers got sight of him.

After a fast gallop to put some distance between them and the pueblo, Zorro slowed down, taking a sidetrack leading away from the main road where they wouldn't be pursued by the lancers if they decided to follow him. From here, he could already see the canyon with the secret entrance of the cave. Should he take her there? He hesitated for a moment.

"I think today is not one of my brightest day," he mused, holding her close to his chest, stopping the horse. "What are we going to do now? I have more or less ruined your reputation today. I should take you to the de la Vega hacienda immediately."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I wrote this beginning originally titled 'Take me as I am' about seven years ago and I had no idea where to take the story from this point. Should he take her to the hacienda or to his cave? When I looked at it again recently, I finally decided how to continue, making the sash an important part of the plot. ;) I checked the pictures of Zorro. He wears a black sash around his waist under his sword belt.  
I kept the beginning as it was in plot and in style (I think I have improved that somewhat in the recent years). The story is split into short chapters where it makes sense and will be about 5000 words in total. Enjoy reading and sorry for not finishing my other story first (I'm still working on it)._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Is that what you want?" Victoria challenged him. "To act properly? Do you think it will make a difference if you leave me with the de la Vegas now? The lancers have seen us riding away together, and it will be all over the pueblo by now. As you said, my reputation is ruined anyway." She put her arm around his neck and kissed him.

"You know we should not," he protested weakly when she intensified the kissing, "but I know a small lake where we will be undisturbed." She nodded in agreement, and he steered the horse away from the hacienda.

The small secluded hot spring was located on the de la Vega land and only a short ride from the hacienda. It had served him several times to relax his weary muscles after a hard ride as to Zorro.  
Zorro dismounted at the entrance of the canyon and helped Victoria down. Leading her by the hand with Toronado following them on his own, he guided her to the small pool surrounded by rocks. A small meadow with a single tree provided to only exception to the rocky landscape.

Unsaddling Toronado, Zorro put the saddle aside and unfolded the saddle blanket on the ground.

Victoria didn't need an invitation to join him on the blanket and start the kissing again.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked while they were half-way through their undressing. Zorro had already removed his weapons belt and Victoria had started to open the buttons of his shirt while Zorro had done the same with her blouse.

"Yes," she said impatiently. "And then I will finally see your face."

"Oh no, I don't think that's a good idea." Zorro quickly took his sash that he had put next to his belt and held it in front of her head. "Close your eyes."

"But I want to see you face," she protested.

"Close your eyes and just feel my touch."

Victoria closed her eyes when he kissed her, and then he wrapped the sash around her head covering her eyes and tied it at the back of her head. Now that she could no longer see him, he didn't mind when she untied his mask and ran her hands through his hair.

"I wanted to do this for a long time," she whispered between kisses as her hands roamed across his body, touching his flesh.

"I don't want to wait any longer either," he whispered as he removed the rest of their clothes, marveling her naked body. "You are so beautiful."

"Love me! I want to feel you."

"Awake again? How do you feel?" he whispered after she stirred in his arms again much later.

"Wonderful. And sweaty too." Victoria let her fingers run across his naked chest that was covered in a slight film of sweat just like her.

"So what do you think about a bath?" While one of his arms was wrapped around her, he used his other hand to tenderly run his fingers across her cheek.

"A bath? I'm not sure if I want to plunge into cold water right now when I'm feeling so warm and relaxed now. I'd rather wait til I'm back home and have a warm bath in my tub." Before she could say more Diego had already picked her up in his arms and carried her toward the lake. As she became aware of his intentions, she started to struggle. "Please, let me down. I don't want to get thrown into a cold pool right now. I'd want to stay in your arms. Please."

"Don't worry, mi Querida. I won't do that. Didn't I mention that it is a hot spring?" Still carrying her in his arms, he entered the pool and gently immersed her into the water.

"This is wonderful." Victoria had stopped struggling as she felt the warm water around her. "It's better than my hot tub where it takes hours to heat up the water and clean up again."

"It's good to relax your muscles." Diego had sat her down on a small ledge in the water at the side of the pool.

"This feels so good." Victoria leaned back and let him support her with his arm while his hand gently washed the sweat from her body. "Now it's my turn," she said when he was finished. "I want to feel you too." She started to roam with her hands over his body that was only partly immersed in the water.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," he objected.

"Why not?" she grinned seductively under her blindfold.

"Because I can't withstand you when you're so beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Then don't hold back." She pulled him down.

When he woke up again, he quickly started dressing. They had dried in the sun, falling asleep after Diego had carried her back to the blanket. His movements woke up Victoria and he quickly put on his mask again. "Querida, we should go. It's already late."

"What time is it?" Victoria pulled the blindfold from her head and looked at the setting sun. "Oh no. I should be at my tavern and prepare dinner." In haste, she grabbed her clothes and dressed herself. Zorro had already put on his clothes and his mask again, but when he wanted to take the sash lying next to her, Victoria snatched it. "I'll keep that," she declared, hiding it behind her back.

"Victoria, please, give it to me. I need to dress and put on my belt again."

Victoria rose from the blanket and faced him. "It's wet. You can't wear it but I'll give it to you in exchange for your mask," she said playfully.

"You know I can't show you my face. Give me the sash."

"I think I have a right to know your face after today. I'll give it to you if you show me your face." Victoria kept her hands with the sash behind her back.

Zorro stepped forward and reached with his arm behind her back, intending on taking the sash from her but at the same time one of Victoria's hand reached for the tie of his mask. "How much do you want it back?" She slightly pulled at the tie without undoing it.

"Fine. Keep it," Zorro gave in and put on his belt without his sash. Fortunately, the sash was mainly decoration and not necessary to keep up his pants.

"My offer still stands," Victoria said seductively. "Your sash for your mask."

"I think about it," he said, knowing that she was right that he should reveal his face to her after what happened between them today. "But let me take you back first. It's safer if I take you to the de la Vega hacienda. A servant or one of the de la Vegas will take you home."

Zorro had saddled Toronado again and mounted the horse behind her. Having her in his arms, he couldn't refrain from pressing her tightly against his chest and kissing her. "You're wonderful, and I don't want to ever let you go."

He urged Toronado into motion and soon they arrived at the de la Vega hacienda. "I love you, Querida," he whispered before he let her down near the front yard. After saluting her in his typical way, he rode away, hoping to beat her to the library and meet her as Diego.

But as it was his bad luck then mechanism to open the door from outside the cave was blocked by a stone under the pedal. He had to get down and remove it before he could enter the cave on Toronado. In the meantime his father had already opened the door of the hacienda and let Victoria in.

Through his spy hole he watched his father guide her into the library trapping him in the cave at the same time.

"Victoria, what a nice surprise. How did you get here?" his father asked.

"Zorro brought me here," Victoria said self-consciously.

"Then it's true? Did you spend the afternoon with Zorro? How could you do that, Victoria. Don't you know that your reputation is ruined?"

"I'm sorry," Victoria said, embarrassed. "We didn't think when we left together. Can you or Diego take me to the pueblo?"

"As a woman you should always think of your reputation. I had thought better of you and Zorro," his father chided her. "But it can't be changed now. I don't know where Diego is. I haven't seen him the whole afternoon, but I'll ask Felipe to take you home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day Diego didn't go to the pueblo as he wasn't sure he could control himself in her presence now. Just thinking of the afternoon made him wish to have her in his arms and love her again, but he couldn't do that as Diego. It meant that he had to restrain himself even more and wasn't even able to take her in his arms and kiss her. His father told him about the gossip in the pueblo about Victoria and Zorro, and he knew that he needed to fix that.

Two days after their last meeting, Zorro snuck into the kitchen after dinner time was over. The last guests had already left and Victoria was almost finished with cleaning up, returning to the kitchen after she had swept the main room.

"Buenas noches, Querida," he greeted her, stepping out of the shadows that had hidden him.

"Zorro," Victoria smiled at him happily. "I missed you," she whispered as she walked into his open arms.

"I missed you too." Zorro wrapped his arms around her, bending down for a kiss. Their kissing became passionate fast and only when a plate dropped with a shattering noise from the kitchen table when Victoria sat down on it, Zorro came back to his senses and pulled her back on her feet.

"That's not what I came for," he apologized.

"No?" Victoria said. Disappointed, she rearranged her clothing. "What did you come for?"

"I came for my sash."

"I'll get it." She was about to leave the kitchen, but then she turned around, remembering their bargain. "Haven't you forgotten something? You promised to reveal your face in exchange for the sash. What about that?"

"I haven't forgotten that," he admitted.

Stunned, she looked at him. "Does it mean you will finally tell you who you are?"

"Yes."

Eagerly, Victoria stepped next to him and reached for his mask, but he stopped her hand.

"Not so fast."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I have thought about us and realized that we can't go on like this. Zorro can never marry you."

"What do you mean by that? First, you say you want to reveal your face and then you tell me you want to break up with me? Do I mean nothing to you? Was it all a lie? Are you leaving me after you've taken my honor?" Hurt, she started to cry.

"Please, Querida, don't cry. It's not what I mean. I love you." He drew her into his arms and tenderly caressed her face.

"How can I believe you when you say you don't want to marry me anymore?"

"I want to marry you. Believe me."

"You do? But ..?"

Zorro didn't let her finish. "I talked to the padre before I came here and explained the situation to him. He agreed to marry us tomorrow night secretly after the evening mass."

"You talked to the padre? And you really want to marry me?" Victoria beamed at him. "But why did you say that Zorro can never marry me?" she asked, confused.

"Tomorrow, Zorro will publicly split up with you and then you will be free to marry whoever you want."

"But I don't want to marry anyone else. The only one I want to marry is you. I don't understand."

"I'll court you as myself, and we'll get a public wedding in about two months."

"Then why this secret wedding tomorrow?"

Zorro forced a smile. "I'm not sure you really want to marry the man behind the mask. I'll show you my face before the ceremony, and then you can decide what you want. If you change your mind about us, I'll spare us the courtship, and you'll be free."

Victoria looked at him taken aback. "Is that your plan? You'll break up with me tomorrow and then I have to decide if I want to marry you in the evening or break up with you for real?"

"Yes," he pressed out. "I'll give you the choice to marry the man behind the mask or to be free again."

"Why do you think so low of yourself, believing I won't love the man behind the mask?" she asked, noticing his unhappiness.

"You'll understand why when I unmask."

"I'll be there, and I won't disappoint you." Victoria wrapped her arms around his neck and got on her tiptoes to kiss him tenderly. "I love the man and not the mask. Please, believe me. There's nothing else I want than getting married to you."

"I'll try to believe you." Holding her tightly, he returned her kiss, smiling again. "I don't want to wait any longer with our marriage and I want to have you in my arms at night, but I'll give you a proper wedding later if you let me comfort you over your grief of losing Zorro." He winked at that.

"I look forward to my husband comforting me and do more in private," she grinned.

"Then it's agreed. I'll meet you in the church tomorrow after the evening mass." Relieved, he bent down for another kiss that expressed their urgency to get married.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Zorro had gotten up before dawn to chase and catch some bandits, giving him a reason to come to the pueblo in the morning to hand them over to Mendoza.

"You don't let a man enjoy his sleep," Mendoza yawned, looking up with sleepy eyes at Zorro on Toronado, after he ordered two privates on duty to lock up the two men. "Why can't you come a little later, Zorro?" he complained.

"It's a nice morning, Mendoza." Zorro pointed at the rising sun that promised a warm and bright summer day. "It's still nice and quiet here in the pueblo but if you want I'll leave the chasing to you and stay in bed."

"No. No. It's fine, Zorro," Mendoza quickly assured him. "Then the alcalde would make me get up early and do the chasing and riding on top."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Zorro grinned, "but I must still disappoint you. This may be the last time I'll do your work for you."

"What do you mean by that?" Mendoza said alarmed.

"I mean that I won't be around much in the future." On his words, Zorro turned Toronado around and rode over to the tavern where Victoria was standing on the porch. As usual, she had opened the tavern doors at dawn to let in the morning sun and get ready for the day. At the sight of Zorro she had stopped working to watch him.

"Señorita Escalante," he addressed her, "I'm sorry that you had to suffer because I expressed my admiration for you in the past. I didn't want to harm your reputation, and I realized that I haven't been treating as you deserve. A beautiful woman as you deserves a husband who can give her a home and a family. I have realized that I can't be that man. As long as there is a price on my head, I can never marry you and I can't ask you to wait for me any longer. Please accept my apology for letting you live a dream that will never come true. I wish you all the best for the future." Zorro bowed deeply to her.

Though Victoria knew before what he was going to tell her, he could see the hurt in her eyes. "Then this is the end?"

"I'm sorry, Señorita." Zorro said sincerely, trying to keep his emotions under control. Tonight he would find out if Victoria could love Diego too or of she only loved the mask. If she rejected him at the altar this goodbye would be for real, and he didn't know if he could bear that. He reached out for her hand intending to kiss it but before he reached it with his lips, he changed his mind and bent down to kiss her cheek instead. "Goodbye, Victoria." Finally releasing her hand, he saluted her in his typical manner and rode out of the pueblo.

Looking at his back, Victoria started to cry, hiding her face in her hands. She knew that this was supposed to be only an act but what if it was real? Would he be there to marry her tonight? Suddenly, she was scared. His talk hand been so sincere and convincing that she almost believed he had truly left her.

"This is so sad, Señorita," Mendoza interrupted her thoughts. "I'd never have thought he'd leave you after all this time. This is so sudden. I think that he must love you very much to give you up."

"I don't know, Mendoza. I really don't know." She fled into the tavern, locking the door behind her.

Wiping her tears, she went up to her room and pulled from her dresser the three items that linked her to him; the mask he'd given her when he'd kissed her the first time, the ring he given her when he'd asked her to marry him, and the sash he had used when he had made love to her. Holding these items in her hands helped her to calm down. These were tokens of his love, and she trusted him. It had only been an act, so they could have a future where she'd be married to the real man. Today, she would find out his identity and get married.

The same questions, which had kept her awake the whole night, continued to occupy her mind. Who was he? She could wait to find out. Where did he live? Did he expect her to leave the pueblo after the official marriage? Why was he so afraid she might not love him and did not want to marry him? Hadn't she told him often enough how much she loved him? Why had she never been able to find out his identity before? When would it be finally be evening?

Victoria knew she couldn't continue to ruminate as it wouldn't help her to find any answers. All she could do was to wait for the evening and distract herself with work in the meantime. Carefully, she returned her treasures to their hiding place at the bottom of her drawer. With a final look at her best dress that she dusted off last night and carefully put back inside the drawer, she went downstairs to open her tavern and start working.

Z~Z~Z

"Hola, Victoria, how are you?" Diego greeted her when he arrived at the tavern later. He leaned against the bar, scrutinizing her.

"I'm fine," she lied though her red eyes belied her.

"I heard about Zorro. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I think he's right. It's time to go on with my life. I can't wait any longer." She picked up a try with glasses to take them to the kitchen, but her hands were shaking, so she almost dropped it. Diego took the tray from her hands and placed it back behind the bar.

"You should take a break." Diego took her by the arm and gently made her sit down at a table next to the bar. Serving himself, he poured two glasses with juice and placed one in front of her. "Drink! I can see that this affects you deeply. Why don't you come over to dinner tonight?"

"Tonight?" Thinking of her wedding, she searched for an excuse. "I don't think I can come tonight. There's so much to do, and I rather want to be alone."

"I understand but if you change your mind you're welcome." Diego gently put his hand over hers, squeezing it.

"Thank you, Diego, but I don't think I can come." Though she had refused the invitation, it would give her a reason to excuse herself to her helpers, pretending she went to the de la Vegas. "I'll think about it."

Her last sentence had him alarmed, though he tried to hide his nervousness. If Victoria considered accepting the invitation, did it mean that she had doubts about the wedding too? Had she changed her mind about their marriage? Would she reject him at the altar? He wouldn't be able to stand that.

"Is something wrong, Diego? You've grown so quiet suddenly. Why does it upset you that I won't come to dinner tonight?"

"It's alright. I had planned a surprise for my father tonight." Diego retreated his hand, nervously wiping across his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Diego. I'd like to come but not tonight. What kind of surprise did you plan? Maybe another day?" She wondered what Zorro had planned tonight after the wedding. Would he have time for her and spend the night with her or would he vanish again as he used to after a fast kiss and an embrace?

"Yes. Sure. I should go now and leave you to your work. I'll see you at the evening mass tonight."

"Yes, I'll see you there." The mentioning of the mass brought back the nervousness that she had blended out for a moment while she had shared her drink with Diego. Her hands were shaking again, and she almost spilled the rest of the juice over herself.

"Take a break, Victoria." Diego couldn't refrain from touching her and for a moment he put his arm around her shoulder. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I had planned this story with five chapters of about 1000 words each, but the next chapter has gotten much longer than planned. The story is now closer to seven or eight chapters and 8000 words in total. Enjoy reading and thank you for all your reviews._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In the evening, the padre was waiting as always at the church door, waiting for his flock to enter for the mass. When Diego entered alongside his father and Felipe, the padre addressed his father. "Don Alejandro, there's something I need you to talk about. Will you have a moment after the mass?"

"Certainly," Alejandro agreed. "I wonder what this is about," he said in a low voice to Diego as they took their seats.

Diego didn't reply though he could have enlightened his father. When he had planned the wedding with the padre, he had decided that his father had to know the truth about Zorro and the secret wedding. Therefore, the padre had agreed to delay his father after the mass and ask him to be witness to the wedding of Zorro and Victoria. As Felipe would stay and serve as his best man, Diego would have his family present at his wedding.

Looking around, he noticed Victoria, wearing her best dress, taking a seat a few rows behind them. Her face was slightly flushed, probably she was nervous too.  
"Diego, can you please stop fidgeting on your seat? You're no longer a five year-old who can't sit still," his father said, annoyed. "What's wrong with you today? Why do you have to look around all the time?"

Diego was spared an answer because the mass started. Today it appeared endless to him. When would the mass to be over, and the waiting come to end? After the mass he had to ride back to the hacienda to change and return as Zorro. Just in case, they were spotted during the ceremony and he had to make a run, he needed Toronado nearby. It wouldn't do if he rode his own horse and simply changed clothes in the pueblo before and after he ceremony.

At the end of the mass Diego excused himself. "I'll ride ahead to the hacienda while you talk with the padre."

"Yes, this make take some time." Alejandro pointed at the large crowd that was slowly filing out of the church. "Aren't you leaving, Victoria?" Alejandro noticed she delayed her exit too.

"I need to talk with the padre," she said nervously.

"It's a beautiful dress, Victoria," Diego complimented her. "But if you excuse me now." he quickly left the church to ride home, signing to Felipe who nodded in agreement.

While Victoria waited for the church to empty, she was anxious that the alcalde or someone else might find out that something was going on. Diego at least had noticed her dress, which she only wore at special occasions but who else had? What if someone came into the church during the ceremony? Why was Don Alejandro still in the church? Shouldn't he leave either? How could they begin when there were still people in the church? And where was Zorro? Was he already here, hiding until they were alone?

"If you want to talk to the padre, Victoria, then I don't want you to wait. I'm sure that my talk with the padre can be postponed. Now that Zorro has left you, I understand that you need some consolation." Alejandro said sympathetically.

"No, I don't think this would be wise, Don Alejandro," the padre said, who had overheard them. He had locked the church door behind the last worshiper and walked over to them. "You and Señorita Escalante are both here for the same reason."

"What do you mean by that? And what did you want to talk about?" Alejandro said, confused."

The padre guided Alejandro and Victoria to the front pew and motioned them to sit down. "Yesterday, Zorro came here with an unusual request. He explained that he didn't want to wait any longer and asked me to marry him and Señorita Escalante."

"I don't understand. Today, he broke up with Victoria, telling her he could never marry her," Alejandro said.

"This was a ruse to convince the alcalde and everyone else that it was over between us," Victoria explained.

"Why are you telling me that? Isn't this supposed to be a secret?" Alejandro asked.

"I'm coming to that," the padre said, signing silence when Alejandro wanted to ask more. "Zorro told me that you were engaged for more than three months. Is that true, Señorita?"

"Yes," Victoria confirmed, noticing the surprise on Don Alejandro's face.

"I understand that because of the difficult circumstances, Zorro can't marry the Señorita openly, so he asked me to perform the ceremony tonight in secret. Knowing that you have been his loyal supporter, Zorro wants me to ask you, Don Alejandro, if you're willing to be his witness at the ceremony and lead the bride down the aisle."

"Zorro wants me to be the witness at his secret wedding?" Alejandro had put his hand on his chest in surprise and delight. "I feel honored."

"I didn't know Zorro planned to ask you, Don Alejandro," Victoria said, "but I'm happy to have you here."

"Then it's all settled. Now we only have to wait for Zorro," the padre said.

"Isn't he here yet? Do you know when he will come?" Victoria asked.

"No, he isn't here yet, but he told me that he needed some time to return after the mass," the padre said.

"Was he at the mass? Do you know who he is?" Victoria asked.

"All in good time, my child. All your questions will be answered soon. Now you must excuse me for a moment. I'll be back when Zorro has arrived." The padre exited the church through a side entry, leaving Alejandro and Victoria alone.

"Victoria, when you asked the padre if Zorro was at the mass, does that mean you don't know who he is?"

Victoria shook her head. "No, I don't know who he is, though I tried to find out in the recent years."

"You accepted Zorro's proposal and want to marry him without knowing his name? How can you do that?" Alejandro asked, surprised. "I understand that you want to get married, but do you think this is wise? Marrying him in secret? What will you do if you get pregnant? Aren't you afraid the alcalde might find out?"

"I know, Don Alejandro. I'm aware of the danger, but we don't want to wait any longer, Zorro told me that he wants to court me as himself and marry me officially later," Victoria explained.

"Then why this secret marriage? Is there a reason for it?"

Victoria blushed. "It's only that we're tired of waiting and..

"And what?" Alejandro prompted her.

"Zorro, he's afraid that I won't marry him if I find out who he is. He thinks I only love the hero and not the real man. That's why he agreed to show me his face at the wedding ceremony."

"Why would Zorro think that you don't love him without his mask, after you have been loyal to him all these years? You accepted his proposal."

"I don't know, Don Alejandro. That's what worries me."

"And you have no idea who he is?"

Victoria shook her head. "No. Do you know who he is?"

"No. Zorro has been very careful to hide his identity, always vanishing into thin air after an encounter with the alcalde and the soldiers. If there's someone to know, it should be you."

Silently, Victoria and Alejandro leaned back on the pew, waiting for Zorro and for the padre to return. Growing more and more agitated, Victoria couldn't sit still any longer, and she started to pace up and down.

"Where is he? Why doesn't he come? What if he doesn't come? Something may have happened to him. A bandit may have shot him or a soldier. Or maybe he changed his mind and no longer wants to marry me."

"Victoria, please calm down. I'm sure he'll come. Zorro wouldn't have arranged all of this if he didn't want to marry you. We have only been waiting for half an hour. If he was at the mass and returned home in between, it may take him some time, depending on where his hideout is."

"You're right, Don Alejandro, but I can't stand this waiting. I want this to be over get married after all these years." Impatiently, she quickened her pacing, only stopping once in a while to look around if she could spot Zorro somewhere in the corner of the church.

"I'm glad that you're here, Don Alejandro. I think I would have gone crazy if I had to wait here all alone."

"The padre wouldn't have left you waiting all alone, Victoria. Or you could have returned to the tavern to wait there, now that you know it'll take some time."

"I couldn't wait at the tavern. If Zorro doesn't see me in the church, he'll think I changed my mind about the marriage, and I can't do that. I wouldn't be able to find him if he left me. I'm only relieved that he finally decided to show me his face and to get married." Victoria stopped her pacing and stared at Alejandro. "Oh no. I forgot. I forgot it at the tavern."

She suddenly remembered the bargain. Zorro had agreed to show her his face in exchange for his sash, but she had forgotten to bring the sash. And her ring too. How could she forget her ring and the sash? Would there be a marriage if she didn't have them?

"What did you forget?" Alejandro asked.

"I have to go back to the tavern." Victoria rushed to the door, but the padre had locked it, so she had to turn around and take the side door.

"Victoria, where are you going? What did you forget?" Alejandro yelled after her, but she didn't listen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Zorro entered the church through one of the windows, after he had let himself down from the roof. Checking the church for unwanted observers, he only saw his father sitting alone in the front row. Quietly, he moved out of the shadows and approached him.

"Don Alejandro? Why are you here alone? Where's Victoria? Didn't she come?"

"Zorro, I didn't hear you coming." Alejandro rose from his seat. "First of all, I want to say that I want to thank you for all you've done for me and the pueblo. I feel deeply honored that you asked me to be your witness tonight. Whatever you need, I'm at your service."

"It's my honor to have you here, Don Alejandro, if there is something to witness at all. Where is Victoria? Why isn't she here?"

"She was here with me, waiting for you since the end of the mass, but then she suddenly left."

"Why did she leave? Has she changed her mind?"

"No, I don't think so. She only mentioned that she had forgotten something, and then she ran away."

"What did she forget? Why would she leave so suddenly? Are you sure she didn't change her mind? Where is the padre? Did he leave too?" Impatiently, Zorro walked towards the side entrance but turned around to face Alejandro again.

"Why is nobody here? I don't know how much time I have until the lancers spot Toronado and sound the alarm. If I'm lucky, they are blind as usual, but the alcalde could also order a thorough search of the pueblo just to make my life difficult."

"I'm sure Victoria will return soon. I think she only went to the tavern to get something."

"What if she doesn't return because she changed her mind, or if she is seen by the alcalde going to church at this hour?" Zorro tightly gripped his sword to occupy his hands, pacing up and down.

"Now you sound just like Victoria. She was a nervous as you, wondering if you'd come or not."

"Well, I'm here, but the evening isn't over yet. Victoria can still change her mind about the wedding."

"Zorro, please, give her a little time. I'm sure Victoria loves you. There's no reason to believe she'll reject you at the altar."

"She hasn't seen my face yet." Zorro said miserably, sitting down at the pew next to Alejandro in sight of the side entrance.

"Zorro...," Alejandro started to say but Zorro interrupted him, as he rose from his seat to face Victoria. With a smile Zorro approached her, recognizing the black cloth of his sash in her hands.

"I believe you have something for me?" He grinned.

"Yes. I forgot your sash and the ring at the tavern," Victoria said, breathless from running. "That's why I had to go back, but I returned as fast as I could. I was afraid you might think I had changed my mind."

"Don Alejandro convinced me to have faith and wait. Catch your breath while I get the padre." Zorro took her hand and kissed it, making her smile.

Shortly after, Zorro returned with the padre and, surprisingly, Felipe. Standing at the altar, Zorro waited for his father to lead Victoria down the aisle. She clutched the black cloth tightly in her hand and when his father released her, she unfolded it to reveal the ring wrapped inside.

"Here's your sash and the ring," she gave both to Zorro, looking at him nervously. "And now as you promised..."

"Yes." Handing the sash with the ring to Felipe, Zorro reached for his mask, but then he stopped again. Instead, he reached for Victoria's hand to draw her into his arms. "Just kiss me once more," he whispered, desperately kissing her.

"We haven't come to that part yet, Señor," the padre interrupted them. "You have to get married first."

"You want me to do it?" Victoria reached for the tie of his mask.

"Yes, I think I can no longer postpone it," he grimaced.

Victoria untied the knot and pulled the mask from his face. "You!" she stared at him.

"Diego?" his father asked, shocked. "But that can't be! How is this possible?"

Diego ignored him, solely focusing on Victoria. "Victoria? What do you think? Forgive me for deceiving you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Victoria stared into the face of her best friend Diego and into the face of Zorro. She had never expected him, but shouldn't she haven known? Why had she been so stupid not to see the similarities? But how could he do that to her? Deceive her like this? Meet her in the tavern every day and pretend he was someone else who didn't know a thing about Zorro? Her eyes became blurred, and then she realized she was crying.

"Victoria? Querida?" she had him say in his deep voice with the tenderness that expressed his deep feelings. As he drew her into his arms, she let her tears fall at his chest. "Shh, Querida. I know it's a shock. It's all right," he soothed her. "I'm sorry."

"Diego, please tell me it's not true," his father said. "Please, don't tell me that my only son has been riding as Zorro the past years, risking his life every day. This can't be. I can't lose you. You can't be Zorro. I would have known."

"I never wanted you to worry that's why I never told you, Father. To keep it a secret from you and Victoria was the only was to protect you. If you didn't know who was behind Zorro's mask, nobody could take it from you. I had to play my role for everyone, even you, to make it convincing."

"I think you should discuss this at home," the padre said a little impatient. "I would like to proceed now."

" Señorita, can we go on?" The padre addressed her.

Victoria lifted her head from Diego's chest and wiped her tears with a handkerchief he handed her, nodding to the padre. The padre held his speech about matrimony and married life but kept it short, due to the late hour and the fact that the attention of bride and bridegroom wasn't on him. Then he came to the part to ask the questions. Diego's "I do" was fast and determined and all eyes turned to Victoria.

She hadn't said a word since the unmasking and only looked at Diego, deciding what to do. It was clear now why he had been so concerned about her reaction. Diego was her best friend who had deceived her for years. Could she ever trust him again? What was true and what was a lie? She looked into his eyes and saw his love and his fear of losing her. It wasn't only him losing her, but she'd lose his love as well. If she rejected him now because she was angry at him, it would be over. Their break up would be real, and she couldn't stand a life without him - a life without him holding her and loving her. It would break her heart at the same time as his.

"Victoria?" the padre said again. "Do you want to marry, Diego?"

"I do." She put her hand in his, smiling at him.

Diego breathed out the air he had been holding back, and she had never seen him so happy as at this moment, when he took the ring from Felipe and put it on her finger.

"I was afraid you'd say no when you didn't answer," Diego said relieved, kissing her happily as the padre declared them man and wife.

"You can stop kissing now," the padre said after a few moments. " It's time for all of us to go home. And my congratulations to you."

Diego released her to receive the congratulations of his Felipe and father who welcomed Victoria to the family.

"You have a lot to explain, Diego," his father said, "but I'm happy to see you finally married."

"I'll explain later, but the padre is right, we should leave now. I don't want to risk Toronado being spotted any longer." Diego had handed Felipe his weapons belt and started to wrap his sash around his waist.

"What happened to your sash? Why didn't you wear it earlier and why did Victoria go back to the tavern to fetch it? Why did she have it at all?" his father asked.

"Victoria made me promise to remove my mask in exchange for the sash, and you know the rest," Diego said, noticing how Victoria started to blush. It prompted him to take her in his arms again and kiss her, until Victoria drew apart. "We need to go."

"Yes, you're right, Querida," Diego said breathless, putting on his mask again. "Felipe has already harnessed your horse to your wagon while you were waiting, so you can drive to the hacienda with my father and Felipe. And your helpers are informed too."

"Did you ask him to? Thank you both," she smiled.

"As your husband, I have to take care of you," he grinned, pleased with the effect of his surprise.

"I asked the cook to prepare a special meal today," Zorro addressed his father. "We should hurry to enjoy it. I didn't expect this to take so long."

"Was that the surprise you talked of this morning?" Victoria asked.

"It's one of them, but the best is still to have you there as my wife," he said, looking lovingly at her. Before a new round of kissing started, Alejandro intervened. "You can do your kissing at home but now it's time to leave."

"I'll see you at the hacienda." Zorro signed his salut and left the way he came in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The trip to the hacienda was without incident for both parties. Diego, dressed in his best suit, was already waiting for his family in front of the hacienda.

"Now I know why I never suspected you," Victoria said, as carried her into the hacienda. "How did you manage to return before us and get changed too?"

"I have a fast horse, Querida, and my wish to see you gives me wings."

"I never knew you were so romantic. And the matchmaker said you didn't a have a romantic bone in your body." She put her arms around his neck.

"She said that? How can I convince you otherwise?" Diego grinned, bending down.

"You already did," she said, breathless from kissing.

"When you continue kissing all the time, we'll never have dinner," Alejandro complained, following them inside. "I'm probably not the only one with a lot of questions, and it's time for some answers."

Diego made a face. "Do you want to have dinner, Querida?"

"Yes, I do. Don't think you can evade the questions by skipping dinner. Felipe already admitted during the ride here that he knew your secret, but he either pretended not to understand us when we questioned him or made some cryptic signs."

The cook had prepared an exceptional meal on Diego's request, who only told her it was a surprise party for his father.

"The cook has really given her best today," Alejandro complimented the food. "You're really a secretive person, Diego, planning your wedding, the dinner, and everything else without telling anyone."

"I didn't know if there would be a wedding tonight," Diego said, "but it would have been a pain to throw the food away."

"You didn't want to believe me when I told you that I love you and not only the mask," Victoria said.

"What were you thinking at that moment, Querida? Why were you crying?"

"It was simply the shock because I never suspected you. Don't think that I wasn't angry, because I was. I was angry at you and at myself for being so stupid not to recognize you before."

"But you married me anyway. I had my doubts when you didn't answer."

"I realized that I love you too much to live without you and if I rejected you out of anger at this moment, I'd regret for the rest of my life."

"You make me very happy," Diego looked her deeply in the eyes.

"I'm happy too about this marriage," Alejandro interrupted before they started kissing again, "but what are your plans for the future? Do you think it was a good idea to marry her as Zorro? Wouldn't it have been best to wait a little longer?"

"We waited long enough, Father," Diego declared. "Now that Victoria and Zorro have split up, it's time for me to court her as myself, so we can marry again officially. I'm sorry you couldn't have any of your family present tonight, but it'll be different then."

"I think I'll need someone to support me in my grief over losing Zorro and who would be better suited than my best friend Diego. You made a good start today. It didn't go unnoticed with my helpers and some patrons either." Victoria remembered how Diego had been there for her in the morning.

"Are you sure you can convince the alcalde so easily?" Alejandro asked his son, concerned. "What if alcalde doesn't believe Victoria switched her love from Zorro but instead suspects you of being Zorro? He'll hang you both. I don't want anything to happen to you and Victoria."

"We'll behave in public. I practiced enough to control my feelings."

"I believe that, but what about you, Victoria? Will you be able to control yourself when Zorro rides into the pueblo the next time? I don't know if I can," Alejandro said anxiously. "I don't know what I should think about this. I'm proud of you, Diego, but now that I know it's you, I'll never have a quiet night again. I almost wished you hadn't told me."

"Do you really wish that I had married without inviting you tonight, Father?"

Alejandro shook his head at Diego's suggestion. "No. You are my only son, and I would have felt hurt if you hadn't trusted me enough to tell me. Thank you for that."

"I never wanted you to worry, Father, though it was never easy to keep the secret from you."

"Not easy. I think that's quite an understatement," Alejandro said, remorsefully. "You made me believe you didn't care at all and never took an action and lived with my disappointment and angry remarks instead. I know it must have hurt you and I'm really sorry for that."

"I'm sorry too," Victoria added.

"It's all right. It was the price I had to pay to keep the secret and everyone else safe," Diego said, but he couldn't hide his hurt in his eyes.

"It's over, Querido," Victoria assured him, caressing his cheek. "You are no longer alone in this."

Diego squeezed her hand gratefully. "Thank you. I know this will be hard for you, but I have to ask you both to continue as before. It would be suspicious if you both changed your attitude toward me suddenly. I need you to continue with your remarks, Father, and you to act as if we're only friends, Victoria."

"But you won't mind if I start depending more on my best friend than before?" Victoria said. "I hope the next months will pass quickly."

His father swallowed. "I regret for hurting you when I didn't know better, but having to do it deliberately into your face makes it even worse."

"Our lives depend on it," Diego reminded him.

"I know. I'll remember it and I'll do as you wish." Alejandro rubbed his face, worriedly. "This has been a lot to take in, Diego. I'd never expected the evening would turn out like this, when the padre asked me to stay after the mass: finding out you are Zorro, you marrying Victoria, and now you expect me to act as if nothing happened. The next months until your official wedding won't be easy."

"No, they won't, but I heard that Mexico will take over California soon. With the new government we can hope for better times when Zorro won't be needed. We'll survive until then."

"What will you do about Zorro until then? Will you continue riding at night?" Victoria asked concerned. "You mentioned to Mendoza today that it was the last time you were doing his work for him. Does it mean you'll stop catching bandits?"

"I think I'd rather keep you company that catching bandits for Mendoza," Diego grinned. "It would be the best if Zorro simply left the area and didn't return after his farewell today. At least I'll try. You can't expect me to standby and do nothing if there are lives in danger."

"I don't know if I can stand it any longer. I've been worrying so much the recent years, never knowing if I'd see you again, and it's worse now that I know who I'm going to lose."

"You won't lose me, Querida, at least not tonight."

"Diego, there's a lot you haven't told me yet," his father said. "When and how did you become Zorro and how did you learn to fence? Why didn't you ever tell me about your fencing skills? And what about..."

Before his father could voice even more questions, Diego interrupted him.

"It's been a long and exciting day for us all, and I'd like to retire. Let's talk about your questions tomorrow, Father." Diego rose from his chair and extended his hand to Victoria. "Querida? Are you coming?"

Victoria took his hand and let him pull her up. "You're right. I'm tired too."

"Good night, Father."

"Good night, Diego, Victoria," Alejandro nodded. "I don't know if I can sleep already after all that happened tonight. Everything is upside down now. Inside of wishing, you were active I now have to worry about your safety, and only thinking about your adventures and the dangers you went through gives me a headache, but you're right, all the questions can wait until tomorrow."

Hand in hand, Diego and Victoria left the dining room heading for Diego's room. "Shouldn't I be carrying you?" he asked.

"You already carried me into the house and I'd rather like to walk than banging my head at the door frame."

"I'm careful. I didn't bang your head either when I carried you inside the house," Diego protested.

"But the door to the house is much broader than the one to your room," Victoria objected. "And we're there already."

Diego opened the door to his room for her and followed her inside, locking it behind them. "Welcome home, Querida," he whispered, drawing her into his arms. "Any regrets?"

"No, none at all. I would have regretted it for the rest of my life if I hadn't married you tonight and now I'm happy to be here with you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I'm very happy too." As their kissing grew more passionate, he drew her to the bed and onto the soft pillows. "We should have waited until we were married, then you could have enjoyed a comfortable bed instead of a blanket on the hard ground."

"I didn't want to wait longer either and if we had waited we wouldn't be married now," she objected. It was the most wonderful afternoon of my life, and I wouldn't mind going back there, except with one difference." Lying on her back, she had drawn him into her arms, busy removing their clothes.

"What difference?"

"I get to see you too, and no more masks between us." She roamed with her hands through his hair, noticing how much he liked it.

"No more masks, Querida. I promise. You've seen my face and there's nothing more to hide from you."

* * *

 **A/N: When I started this, I didn't know Diego and his family had so much to talk about. I hope you don't mind but they won't quit talking. More chapters ahead.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

In the morning they had an early breakfast together in their room, before Diego took his wife back to the pueblo.

"I wish I could spend the day with you, Querida," Diego said, "but I guess we have to wait with a honeymoon, until I can make you officially my wife."

"I wished that too, Diego, but I can't leave my tavern from one day to the other. Everything happened so fast that I didn't have time to prepare."

"I understand. There's work waiting for me at the newspaper office too. Maybe you can visit me later? We won't be disturbed there," he grinned impishly.

"Undisturbed time with my husband? I can't say no to that, and I'll come when I have a free minute, but I'm not sure I'll have time before lunch," she gave him a quick kiss before they came in view of the pueblo. Is there really so much work for you or are you only hiding from your father's questions?" She grinned when he made a straight face.

"Me? Hiding? I'm one of the most boring people of the people and there's nothing I have to hide," he pretended.

"You can no longer fool me," she laughed. "You manged to escape him this morning by having breakfast in bed but don't think it will last. You'll have a lot to answer to me and your father."

Diego made a face at that. "I'll see you at the tavern later if you're too busy in the morning," he said.

Z~Z~Z

Diego didn't wait until lunchtime to go over to the tavern for a drink. Shortly after he had been served, Mendoza entered, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"A drink, please." He leaned at the bar until he spotted Diego, who motioned him to join him.

"Thank you, Don Diego." Mendoza sat down with his drink at Diego's table with his back to the bar and the entrance. "This is good. A man needs a drink after a whole morning on patrol on the outskirts of the pueblo." He had taken only a few sips when de Soto entered the tavern. Looking around, he spotted Mendoza immediately.

"I knew I'd find you in the tavern, Sergeant. Joining the army isn't about lingering in the tavern all day. Get back on duty now," de Soto commanded.

"Si, mi Alcalde." Mendoza rose from his chair with the glass in his hand, drinking quickly.

"I said NOW!"

"Si, mi Alcalde." Mendoza took in a few big gulps, leaving his drink unfinished as he hurried out of the tavern.

"At least, you could have let Mendoza finish his drink," Victoria said, as she cleaned up Mendoza's glass from Diego's table.

"I won't let a tavern women tell me how to do my job," de Soto rebuked her. "You should be careful what you say. I heard that you lost your protector. Is it true that Zorro has left? Or has he only left you?"

"My private life is none of your concern, de Soto, but Zorro won't do your work anymore and catch bandits for you."

"Zorro has never done _my work._ He's an outlaw, and sooner or later I'll catch him. You should be grateful that he left you now, then it won't be so bad when my soldiers kill him."

"Zorro's gone and you'll never catch him," Victoria defied him, but suddenly she broke out in tears, prompting Diego to rise from his seat and face the alcalde.

"Now I understand why you never got married, Alcalde, when you treat women like this. Victoria is obviously grieving her loss of Zorro, and you have nothing better to do than to rub it into her face." Turning to Victoria, he put an arm around her protectively. "Will you can come to our hacienda for dinner tonight? You won't be bothered there." Diego stared at de Soto.

"I'll see if I can make it," she said evasively, trying to make her agreement not too obvious.

"We can manage the work on our own," Alicia, her helper, came to her aid. "There's no reason why you can't go."

Victoria grabbed the tray with dirty dished and carried them to the kitchen, followed by her helper. "I know that it's not my business, and you may not want to hear it," Alicia said, "but you should accept that invitation from Don Diego. Zorro was right he could never have married you, but now that he's left, you should pay a little more attention to Don Diego. He's always been there for you and he even fought with the fencing master for you. I think he's been sweet on you for years, and you should give him a chance. Me and the other girls will cover up for you whenever you want to visit the de la Vegas." Alicia left the kitchen, leaving Victoria in shock.

Had it been so obvious that Diego loved her, and had she been the only one not to notice? Why had she been so stupid and not seen it? Why hadn't she recognized him behind the mask?

"Is everything all right?" Diego had waited for Alicia to leave the kitchen, before he followed Victoria. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because the alcalde is right. It'll be worse to lose you now when I know who I'm going to lose. And I can't believe how I stupid I was. Alicia just told me that I should give you a chance now, as everyone knows that you have set your eyes on me. She even offered to take over my work, How could I be the only one not to notice?"

"I tried to hide it as good as I could but obviously not well enough," Diego grinned. "I suggest you follow her advice and spend a lot of time at the hacienda in the coming weeks. There's a wedding party waiting for you."

"I can't say no to that offer," Victoria smiled again. "My helper encourage me to spend time with you, and my best friend offers me his consolation. It will probably be a short courtship."

"I think so too," Diego assured her. "I'll pick you up for dinner. Tell your helpers you'll be back tomorrow."

"Then I'll see you tonight," she hinted.

"Didn't you see me last night too? No sash?" Diego grinned when Victoria started to blush.

"I'll have another look."

"It'll be my pleasure to see _you_ ," Diego replied, sounding innocently. He wanted to reach out and caress her, but then he heard Alicia coming back. Frustrated, he dropped his hand and turned around, heading straight for the door.

"Is something wrong?" Alicia asked. "Don Diego looked angry when he left, and he didn't finish his drink either."

"I don't know." Confused about his sudden change of mood, Victoria rushed after him. Diego was about to mount his horse but stopped when he saw her.

"Why are you angry so suddenly? Did I do something wrong?" she asked insecurely.

Without saying a word, Diego took her by the arm and led her across the street to his office. Once they were inside, he locked the door behind them and faced her.

"I'm not angry at you. I'm frustrated." He drew her into his arms and caressed her face as he wanted to do earlier before he released her again abruptly. "We married yesterday and still nothing has changed. I can't touch you or show you my feelings because we can't let anyone suspect us to be more than just friends."

"It frustrates me too, but I'm here now." When she kissed him, he didn't hold back his passion. Breathless, they drew apart after a while. "I wish I could stay longer, but I have to return to the tavern," she said.

"If I had a bed or a pallet here, I wouldn't have to let you go now."

"There's a bed in my room. Do you want to join me for siesta?"

"I'd love to," he grinned. "I'll have a late lunch and stay for dessert."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After siesta, Diego returned to his office though his mind was still occupied by his memories of his time with his wife. Sitting down at his table, he smiled to himself when he thought about that. Finally, Victoria was his wife and nothing could take that away from him. To have her in his arms, to kiss her, and to love her simply made his life wonderful.

He had written only a few words on his article when there was a knocking on the door.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Diego asked, surprised, as his father entered.

"I was looking for you. Since you didn't give me a chance to talk to you today during breakfast or lunch, I went searching for you."

"Didn't Felipe tell you that I went to work on my articles?"

"Yes, he did, but I'm no longer sure if that's where you are."

"Where else should I be?"

"Diego, please. Since you told me you are Zorro, I no longer know what to believe you. All those lies about your whereabouts when you were riding as Zorro, and the acting you did at home. I realized that I don't really know you."

"I'm still the same one you sent to Madrid. My inactivity was only a pretense as you have realized by now. And it's not true that you don't know me. We met from time to time when I was Zorro. I didn't act then," Diego explained.

"Then your true self is Zorro and not the scientific scholar you pretended?" Alejandro asked. "I can't believe that you could act all the time in my presence, even when we were alone."

"I had to keep my secret from everyone, even you and Victoria, though it got harder each year. Felipe was the only one who knew."

"Tell me how you got the idea to become Zorro," Alejandro asked him.

"It's a long story and there is so much more to tell. I think Victoria wants to hear it too, so let us wait until dinner."

"You haven't talked about it with Victoria either? Didn't you tell her everything by now? I didn't think she would be that patient to wait for your explanations."

"There wasn't any time yet. Just like you, Victoria only found out my identity last night before the wedding and today we had to work. I believe she will join you in your questioning over dinner."

"Is she coming for dinner tonight? Don't you think it might be suspicious if she stays with us two nights in a row? What if de Soto doesn't believe Zorro left her? What if he starts comparing you to Zorro? Shouldn't you be more careful?"

"We are careful, but we're married too. Don't you want those grandchildren you always talked about?"

"Of course, I want them, but can't you wait a little longer until you're officially married? I don't want grandchildren if it means to see you hanged. Did you realize what you have done? You, a de la Vega with connections to the throne, has become an outlaw. There's a price on your head. My only son has a price on his head!" Alejandro shook his head. "If someone had told me that two days ago, I would have laughed at him. My son is an outlaw while our whole family has always been loyal to the crown. Did you even think about the consequences for our family?"

"I did nothing else but think about the consequences. I knew that I could never let anyone find out. Not you, not Victoria or anyone else. Felipe was the only one, but he can't talk. I tried to keep you all safe."

"Safe! How could you keep us safe? The moment you were shot and lying dead at my feet, everyone would know. It wouldn't keep us safe to say that we didn't know because nobody would believe us. How can a father not recognize his own son under the mask? Or a woman the man she loved? Who would believe we could be so stupid? How could I be so stupid?" Alejandro slumped on the only other chair in the office. "Tell me that, Diego. Who would believe it?"

"It did my best to hide it from you, and it wasn't your fault that you didn't recognize me. It doesn't mean you or Victoria are stupid. Don't blame yourself, Father."

"You can say that easily, but the fact remains that I didn't recognize you. Now that I know, the similarities are obvious. How could I not notice that you and Zorro were never seen together? How could I let you fool me that you had changed so much in Madrid when I sent you to study with the best fencing master?"

"Father, I know it's quite a lot to learn about me, but I'll do my best to tell you about Zorro. There will be no more lies. I promise." Diego rose from his chair, and the men embraced each other, patting on each other's back.

"Thank you, Diego." Alejandro unsuccessfully tried to hide the tears in his eyes. "I couldn't bear anymore lies from you. I know why you did it but it still hurts that you didn't trust me. I could have helped you."

"You helped me when you believed in my act of inactive Diego. The alcalde would have become suspicious if you had boasted about my fencing abilities or talked about the mischief of my youth."

"I still should not talk about it if I don't want to lose you to the hangman." Alejandro rose from his chair, unable to stay put any longer. "I have hardly slept last night. Everything kept spinning in my head the whole time. I wanted to check on you if you were really home and safe in your bed, as I did some times when you were a boy, but then I remembered that you are a married man, and I had to stay away. And today, you weren't there either. I wondered if you were really in your office or if the soldiers weren't chasing you right now. What if a bullet hit you? What if you weren't coming home? I couldn't stand it any longer and that's why I went searching for you."

"I'm here, Father, and you can calm down. Everything is all right," Diego assured him.

"I don't know if I will ever sleep again. I wished you were already married officially. I believe Victoria is the only one who can persuade you to stay home at night when I obviously can't, or you wouldn't have roamed the area at night these past years, coming home late and sleeping in the morning."

When Diego looked at him surprised, Alejandro nodded. "Yes, I figured that out last night when I thought about you and the recent years. It totally makes sense now. You weren't reading late, but you were out as Zorro chasing bandits. There were even some mornings when I was present in the pueblo when you handed over your catch to Mendoza in the morning and when I complained that I had a lazy son who spent his time with useless experiments, instead of helping me with the ranch."

"I promised you and Victoria that I would stop riding as Zorro, so you can both relax."

"Don't think you can fool me so easily. I know that nothing can keep you from coming to the rescue if there's an emergency. What will you do if de Soto imprisons Victoria? Will you stand by and leave your wife in jail or will you ride out in the night? Victoria may believe your days as Zorro are over, but Zorro will do everything for the woman he loves. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are right, Father. I will never let anything happen to Victoria or you," Diego admitted.

"What are your plans now for the next months?"

"I will start courting Victoria as myself and marry her as soon as possible."

"That's all you planned? You don't have anything better?"

"What else do you expect?" Diego asked.

"Haven't you thought about the dangers? How will you prevent the alcalde from becoming suspicious? Who will believe Victoria switched her love so easily from Zorro to you, unless you were Zorro? What if she becomes pregnant until the wedding?"

"The baby will be a little early, as it happens all the time. It will be all right, Father. Victoria's helper hinted that she suspects me of being in love with Victoria for years and that it won't be a surprise if I start courting her now after Zorro left. So, don't worry."

"Alicia thinks you're in love with Victoria? That's very observant of her. Why did she notice it when I didn't? I asked you to get married for years and never realized that you were pining for Victoria."

"Yes, she was the only woman I couldn't have because she was in love with the hero of the pueblo and never noticed me, except when she compared me to Zorro in my disfavor."

"Is that why you were so afraid of removing the mask when you talked about it before the wedding? I understand it now, but you shouldn't have worried. Victoria assured me that she loved you and not only the mask, as you name it. You should have trusted her."

"Yes, I should," Diego admitted. "I almost removed my mask once."

"When was that?"

"It was when I proposed to her." Diego recounted to his slightly amused father the circumstances of his proposal and how he nearly messed it up in his nervousness.

"I didn't know your hideout was directly behind the library, but I remember the old escape tunnel now that you mention it. Did I ever tell you that I dreamed about it? That I found myself in a mysterious cave with Zorro's clothing and his horse? Can you believe such a tale? It was so real."

Diego stared at his father, trying to find the right words. "What wrong, Diego? Why are you staring me like this?"

"It's not important."

"I think it is. Since you're making such a face. I insisted that you tell me."

"Father, this won't be easy for you but since you asked me not to lie to you anymore I need to tell you.." Diego couldn't finish because his father interrupted him.

"Tell me what? Another secret you haven't told me yet? Why won't it be easy for me? What else have you done that I don't know about?"

"It's not what I have done but what you did. You see your dream about the cave wasn't a dream. It was real."

Diego recounted how his father had dressed up as Zorro and ridden into the pueblo, only to be arrested as Zorro. The appearance of Diego as the real Zorro saved him from the hangman. "We all thought it would be best that we no longer talked about it and you seemed to have forgotten it, but now that you remember and mention it, it's best you know the truth."

Alejandro had turned pale when Diego told him what had really happened. The embarrassment was written all over his face. The recounting had revived his memory. "You asked the people not to talk about it, but the whole pueblo knows how I made a fool out of myself. How can I ever face them?"

"It happened almost a year ago, and I think the people have already forgotten it," Diego tried to put his father's mind at rest.

"The people will never forget anything. There will always be a gossip monger who will repeat the events at every inconvenient moment. Oh, this embarrassment. I feel like a complete fool now. Not only was I unable to recognize my own son as Zorro, I also acted like a scatterbrain in front of the whole pueblo." Shocked, his father stared at him. "And Dulcinea. Why did I name my horse like that?"

"Because you liked the name from the book!"

"I'll never read Cervantes again!" Alejandro grabbed his head with his hands as if he wanted to pull out his hair in shame. "How could that happen to me?"

"You simply knocked your head, but the doctor assured me there would be no lasting damage."

"No lasting damage! Maybe no damage to my head but to my reputation. You are the hero of the pueblo, and I'm the old fool." Alejandro wiped the cold sweat from his forehead. "I never felt like this. I realize that I have become old without realizing it. I realized so little and the time passed so quickly."

"Father, please don't take it so hard. Just let it go."

"I don't know if I can. My head is bursting from all this. I think I need to ride back and lie down a bit."

"I'll call doctor Hernandez and ask him to pay you a visit."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Diego." Alejandro rose from his chair and Diego noticed that his body was shaking.

"I'll ride home with you, Father. I'm finished here today." Diego quickly locked up, before he guided his father outside. Concerned, he helped him on his horse in front of the office. Before they headed home in a slow trot, Diego had a peasant boy inform the doctor that he was needed at the hacienda.

When they had almost arrived at the gate, Alejandro suddenly stopped his horse.

"Father?" Diego asked, concerned about his pale face. Diego dismounted and approached his father's horse. Alejandro put one hand at his chest, while reaching out to his son for help with the other. "Something does not feel right."

Then he slumped down and would have fallen from his horse if Diego hadn't caught him. "Father!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Help! Quickly! Out of the way!" Diego yelled, and when a servant opened the door, he carried his unconscious father inside. Felipe ran from the library at his urgent calling.

"Help me with my father. Open the doors!" Diego asked, walking quickly with his heavy load. Felipe walked ahead to open the doors in the hallway and to Alejandro's bedchamber. Diego lowered his father onto his bed to check him. His father was unconscious and his face was pale. After Diego opened the front of his father's clothing, he put his head on his chest to check for his heart beat.

"It's not beating! No, please, Father, you can't die now. You have to live." Diego pressed his hands on his father's chest and started to pump.

"It has to work," he said to a shocked Felipe, who stared at him puzzled. "I saw a doctor in Europe treat a patient whose heart stopped beating. With his pumping he put the heart in motion again and the patient started breathing again."

Diego continued to treat his father, hoping to revive him as he had seen it before in Europe. "Felipe, take a horse and look for the doctor. I sent for him earlier but I didn't know it was so urgent. Make him hurry." Felipe nodded and ran from the room.

"Father, please breathe." Diego stopped for a moment to share his breath with his father before he continued pumping. Suddenly, his father choked a little before he took a deep breath.

"Father?" Diego stopped his treatment, relieved to see his father breathing again. While he continued to monitor his father's condition, he waited for the doctor to come. It appeared to be an eternity until Felipe led the doctor into the room though he had no idea how much time had passed.

Diego explained how he had revived his father again, after his father hadn't felt well when leaving the pueblo and had fallen unconscious at the hacienda.

"You saved your father's life, Don Diego. I don't think I could have done more," the doctor praised Diego while he examined his patient.

"Will he survive?"

"I don't know. It's much too early to say. " The doctor motioned Diego to step aside, so he could finish the examination of his patient. After some minutes, he looked at Diego again. "Your father had a heart attack, and his condition is severe."

"Will he live?"

"He may live if he doesn't have another attack. His heart is very weak and he won't survive another."

"Is there anything you can do to help him? There must be something! He can't die now!"

"I have some potions to strengthen his heart but that's all I can do besides checking on him. I'll stay with him tonight."

"Thank you, Doctor. Is there anything I can do?"

"At the moment there isn't anything more you can do for him, Don Diego. You already saved your father's life."

Helplessly, Diego looked at his father's pale face and his closed eyes, and he prayed silently for him to survive as he had done so many times before when he had held vigil at his father's bedside after he's been shot.

"Maybe you should send for the padre," the doctor suggested.

"Has his condition so bad?" Diego asked, alarmed. "Is it already time for the padre? Do you think he will die?"

"No, it doesn't mean he won't make it, but you'll never know," the doctor tried to calm him.

Diego only nodded before he left the room. In the hallway Felipe was sitting on a chair in front of the door. Anxiously, he jumped up, signing quickly to question Diego about his father.

"He's alive, but it's bad. The doctor doesn't know if he make it, so he suggested to send for the padre." Felipe was horrified and Diego tried to calm him, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"The doctor says there's hope, and it's just a precaution."

Felipe nodded silently, trying to hold back his tears. "I'll ride to the pueblo and get the padre," he signed.

"I should go," Diego said, but Felipe shook his head, signing that he should stay with his father and that he wanted to do something. Before Diego could say more, Felipe had already rushed out, heading for the stables.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I don't have a medical background, so I won't go in any detail concerning ilnesses, medication etc. I also took some liberties concerning CPR but I hope you don't mind and enjoy the story anyway._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Do you know what is going on at the de la Vegas, Victoria?" Alicia asked, as she entered the kitchen. "When I served the drinks on the porch, I saw Felipe riding into the pueblo in a hurry, stopping at the church."

"Do you think Felipe is about to get the padre?" Victoria asked anxiously. Diego had promised to pick her up tonight to take her to the hacienda for dinner. It wasn't time for dinner yet, but Diego always used to be a little early when he had picked her up previously. Why wasn't he here yet? Had something happened to him? Was she only to lose him after she had just found him? Had Felipe called the padre because Zorro was shot or injured?

"Why else would he be there be in a hurry?" Alicia said. "It's never a good sign when someone sends for the padre."

"I have to go, Alicia. Diego hasn't come to pick me up for dinner, and I have to find out what's going on." Victoria hurried up to her room to catch her bag for the night that she had packed earlier before she climbed down the stairs to the stables in the back. After she had tackled the horse to her cart, she urged the horse in the direction of the de la Vega hacienda.

As soon as she had reached the hacienda, she climbed from her cart and entered the house without bothering to knock.

"Diego? Diego?" she called desperately.

"Victoria, I'm sorry..." Diego had entered the entrance hall through the parlor when he heard her yelling.

"Diego, thank God you're alive." Victoria rushed into his arms, relieved to see him. "When Alicia told me she had Felipe arrive at the church in a hurry, I was afraid something had happened to you, that someone had shot you or you were killed or injured. I couldn't stand that."

"I'm all right, Victoria," Diego assured her.

"Then what has happened?" she asked concerned, noticing his worried face. "What's wrong?"

"It's my father." Diego put his arm around her waist and led her into the library.

"Is he dead?" she asked fearfully.

"No. He had a heart attack. It's bad. And it's my fault." Diego's eyes glittered with tears, as he turned towards her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"Why? Tell me what happened!" Victoria said, shocked.

Diego released her and motioned her to sit down on one of two adjacent chairs. Taking the other chair, he took her hand in his before he started to talk.

"My father came to the office in search of talk to me and we had a long talk about Zorro and my secrets. When I talked about my cave he started to remember his adventure as Zorro, and I told him the truth. I didn't know it would affect him so much. He was already quite shaken by the revelations when we left to ride home, but when we arrived here he broke down and then his heart stopped beating."

"Diego, it isn't your fault that he had an attack. You couldn't know he'd take it so badly." Victoria put her hand on his arm, reassuringly.

"I should never have told him my secret. Then he would still be fine." Diego ran with his fingers through his hair in despair.

"He deserved to know the truth after all these years, just like me. You gave him a reason to be proud of you and he had a chance to be present at our wedding." Victoria gently caressed his cheek, wiping away a tear. "It's what he always wanted."

"I know, but was it worth it? Was it worth his life? I always wanted to protect you and that's why I never told you. And now the secret is out, and my father pays the price."

"You couldn't know he'd have an attack. You must believe this. Trust me." She embraced him, moving closer with her chair, so she sat almost on his lap.

"I don't know. You may be right but when he dies, I'll never forgive myself." Diego looked at her desperately.

"How's you father now?"

"The doctor is with him. Since I brought him here, he hasn't regained consciousness. The doctor doesn't know if he will make it through the night. That's why I sent Felipe for the padre. He should have gotten you too, but he left so quickly. I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I came as soon as I could when I heard that something was amiss."

"I need you now," Diego whispered, holding her tight, burying his head on her shoulder.

"I'm here," she assured him.

They broke apart when they heard the padre entering the hacienda, gently talking to Felipe.

"Padre, thank you for coming," Diego received the padre in the hallway with Victoria standing beside him.

"Don Diego, Felipe told me I am needed here though I didn't understand what happened. I was afraid it was you but since you're in good shape who's the patient?" Victoria had slipped her hand in Diego's as the padre's words reflected her earlier fears.

"My father had a heart attack, and the doctor advised me to send for you."

"I'll give him the last rites if that's what he needs," the padre nodded.

With his hand Diego pointed down the hallway to walk with him to his father's room. At that moment a servant entered the hall, curtsying timidly.

"Don Diego, excuse me, the cook wants to know your plans for dinner. When will you have it? And for how many does she have to prepare for?"

When Diego didn't answer and threw a desperate look at Victoria, she stepped forward. "I'll go to the kitchen and take care of everything, Diego," she assured him.

"Thank you." He squeezed her hand gratefully and turned back to the padre who had waited calmly for Diego to guide him to his patient. Diego led him to his father's room, before he returned to Victoria and Felipe in the parlor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After the padre had given the last rites to Alejandro, he talked to the Diego, Victoria, and Felipe separately, listening to their worries, praying with them for the recovery of Alejandro and trying to instill some hope. The padre tried to convince Diego that it wasn't his fault his father had an attack, but that it was all in God's hand.

The padre stayed for two hours, assuring the family of his support and his prayers. If they needed him again, he would be there. The de la Vegas then took the time for a simple meal at the dinner table while the doctor had insisted on taking his meal in his patient's bedroom.

They had just finished their meal when Miguel, the head vaquero, was led into the dining room.

"Don Diego, I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner, but I came to talk with your father. Some cattle escaped from the corral where we gathered them for the auction in Santa Paula in three days. We have repaired the fence and were able to catch again most, but some are still missing. It's difficult to track them down in that rocky area. What shall we do? Will your father ride out with us tomorrow?" Miguel asked, looking around, trying to spot his patron.

"I'm sorry, Miguel, but my father had a heart attack. Even if he survives, he won't be able to do anything in the near future."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Miguel said, shocked. "How bad is it? Will he make it?"

"We don't know. All we can do is pray." Diego rose from his seat, determined, pulling Victoria with him. "But you can be the first one to congratulate us. The padre was here today to give my father the last rites. My father always wanted me to get married and that's what I did while he's still around. The padre married me and Victoria in the presence of Felipe and my father. She's my wife now."

"Congratulations, Don Diego, Doña Victoria," Miguel spluttered, surprised. "Your father's condition must be very bad if you called the padre and got married too. I don't know what to say."

"Yes, I had wished for better circumstances," Diego agreed despondently.

"And what about the cattle and the auction?" Miguel asked.

"I'll ride with you tomorrow to search for the cattle. The hacienda depends on the income from the yearly auction in Santa Paula. We can't miss that. I'll be going to the auction in Santa Paula instead of my father."

"Si, Patron." Miguel bowed before he left the room.

"Congratulations too," Jimena, the servant, said timidly, as she cleaned up the table.

"I'm sorry, Victoria," Diego said, sitting down again after Jimena had left. "I robbed you of the wedding I promised you, but I don't want to pretend any longer that we're not married when I need you now."

"It's all right, Diego. I don't want to act around you either. I want to be there for you. We have a good reason to be married now without anyone thinking I married Zorro and that's all that counts. It's more important than a big wedding. There will be better times to celebrate." Victoria put her hand on his and squeezed it.

"Thank you."

Z~Z~Z

Diego had wanted to stay at his father's bedside, but the doctor insisted taking care of his patient himself and Felipe had offered to stay too, stating that he could rest while Diego was out with the vaqueros.

"I should be there for my father now," Diego said to Victoria, as he tossed around in his bed.

"You are there for him." Victoria gently caressed his cheek. "There's nothing you can do right now by sitting at his bed. The doctor said that he has improved in the last hours and also regained consciousness for a short time. There's a good chance he will make it under the supervision of the doctor who does everything for his recovery that is in his power. Your father needs you to step into his place at the hacienda. This is where you're needed the most now."

"I always knew I had to take over the hacienda one day, but I thought I had more time. I don't want to leave you and father now and go to Santa Paula, but the income of the hacienda depends on it."

"We can't always choose the time. Everything happened so fast. We'll sort out everything when you're back. The hacienda needs your attention now. All you need is to rest now, so you're ready tomorrow."

"I'll try, but I'm scared. I don't know what to do when he dies." Diego reached out for her.

"I'm scared too. He was like a father to me these past years. I can't bear to lose him either. Hold me, tonight."

"I want nothing more, Querida."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next morning Diego and Victoria got up early to start their day. Diego checked on his father before he left and was relieved that he looked much better than the night before. The doctor had exchanged his post with Felipe during the night and was now resting in a guest room adjacent to Alejandro's.

After a short breakfast together at dawn, Diego was on his way with the vaqueros while Victoria relieved Felipe from his vigil at Alejandro's bedside. As Alejandro's condition remained stable, Victoria concentrated on her needlework while she thought about the recent days and the changes in her life.

A week ago she'd never have thought she'd be married to Zorro who was her best friend Diego behind the mask and now she was mistress of the largest hacienda in the area. How had all this happened so fast? There had been her spontaneous idea to join Zorro on his escape, the afternoon they had spent together, and the sudden wedding that was supposed to stay a secret until Diego had time to court her properly. But Alejandro's heart attack had changed everything. Diego was forced to take over his father's place and manage the hacienda, and she was needed too while Diego was away. Hopefully, her experience with her tavern would help her with her new tasks at the hacienda. She wished she had had more time to prepare as it had been planned with a longer engagement. Now she had to rely on Felipe and the servants while Diego was away.

She had been working on her sewing for about an hour when Jimena walked in. "Doña Victoria, the housekeeper sent me. She asked if I could relieve you and if you had a few moments for her?"

"Sure, I'll talk with her, but I need to finish these stitches first." Victoria pointed at her sewing.

"Doña Victoria, please let me finish that." Jimena reached for the needlework. "As the new mistress of the hacienda, you shouldn't mend your own clothing. I can do that for you while I keep watch on the patron. I have some experience with nursing and that's why Ana, the housekeeper, sent me here."

Not very fond of needlework, Victoria handed it over to the maid with some relief. She wouldn't mind to never fix her own stockings again.

"Gracias, Doña Victoria," Jimena said, taking Victoria's former seat at the bedside.

Victoria looked at her father-in-law who was breathing evenly. The doctor had given him a hawthorn potion to strengthen his heart and another for sleeping and relaxing. "Inform me and the doctor at once if there's any change!"

"Si, Doña Victoria."

When Victoria entered the parlor, the housekeeper, an elderly woman in her early fifties, was waiting for her. "Buenos días, Doña Victoria. I didn't have the chance last night, but I want to congratulate you on your marriage to Don Diego." The housekeeper curtsied. "Thank you for granting me your time. I hope you'll forgive me for sending Jimena to you, but there are a lot of things that need your instructions."

"What is it that you need and that can't wait?" Victoria sighed inside.

"Excuse me, Doña Victoria, for bothering you. In the past either Don Diego or Don Alejandro left instructions when they were away, but since they are both unavailable, there is nobody else."

"I understand."

Victoria had thought this would be mainly about household management as deciding what she wanted for lunch and dinner but the housekeeper wanted to know a lot more.

Did she want to move into the former rooms of Diego's mother and did she want them to be made ready? Where did she want to store her clothing? Did she want Doña Elena's old dresses to be modified or did she want to send for the dressmaker? Victoria had to realize that her old dresses weren't considered appropriate for a Señora de la Vega. Did she already have a lady maid or did she want to hire one? Would it be all right if Jimena served her in the meantime? She was faced with these decisions, and a lot more that went with her new status as mistress of the house.

Also, she would require Diego to give her money, so she could pay the peons who expected to get their money at the end of each day. There were so many things she hadn't thought of and kept her busy. How had Diego and his father managed the hacienda all alone after Diego's mother had died?

Besides all this, there was the care for her father-in-law. The doctor had gotten up after a few hours rest and checked on his patient. He instructed her and Felipe in the treatment of Alejandro who would need his potions administered to him regularly to prevent another attack. As he couldn't do much more for his patient at the moment, the doctor returned to the pueblo, leaving Alejandro in the hands of his family. To Victoria's relief, Felipe offered to oversee Alejandro's care as he had experience from treating Diego.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It was already afternoon when Victoria had some time again to do what she had intended to do the whole day: drive to the pueblo and look after her tavern. She knew that her helpers would keep the tavern running, but she had left in a hurry last night and needed to talk with her helpers about the next days when she wouldn't be able to come.

The tavern still had a few patrons sitting in the main room when she arrived but all had been served and her helpers were busy cleaning up and about to close for siesta when she arrived. Victoria was immediately in the middle of attention when she was questioned about her sudden marriage to Diego de la Vega.

Victoria confirmed her married state to the great excitement of Alicia and everyone else in the tavern before she retreated to the kitchen with her two helpers, Alicia and Pilar, to talk about the next days, instructing them how to manage on their own while she was busy at the hacienda. She wasn't finished when impatient calls for service from the main room interrupted them. The patrons who had been about to leave earlier, now all wanted to stay and get another drink, hoping for some news about her sudden marriage to Diego de la Vega.

A new guest was De Soto who must have been informed by one of his men upon her arrival. "Señorita Victoria, are the rumors true that you married Don Diego last night?"

"Alcalde, my private life is none of your business, but I can confirm you that Diego and I are married. And it's Señora now!" Victoria said.

"How could you switch your love so suddenly from Zorro to Don Diego? Two days ago you were mourning his loss and now you're married to another?" De Soto asked suspiciously.

"Diego needs me now when he suddenly has to take over the hacienda. His father is very ill and Diego wanted to give his father a daughter-in-law while he was still alive."

"And that's why you married Don Diego? Because he _needs_ you? Not because you love him?" De Soto asked, baffled.

"Alcalde, you'll never understand this, but Diego told me that he always loved me and that he needs me now. A woman hears many compliments from men who want her but hardly any man really needs her. No woman will say no to a man who not only loves her but needs her too. Zorro complimented me too, but I believe he never needed me."

"Is the condition of Don Alejandro so bad that Diego fell compelled to get married and take over the hacienda from his father?"

"Yes, we're all praying for him and the padre came last night for the last rites. You're welcome to pray for him too. You can do that right now because this tavern is closed for siesta, and I have better things to do than to serve gossiping patrons who linger past closing time." Victoria glanced around at the remaining guests at the tables who instantly rose from their seats and headed for the door. As Victoria was about to clean up the alcalde's unfinished glass, De Soto quickly emptied his glass and followed the other patrons out of the tavern.

As she walked back to the kitchen, she wondered why her two helpers were standing in front of the curtain instead of returning inside, but as soon as she entered the kitchen she knew why.

Diego leaned against the cupboard and after the curtain closed behind her, he opened his arms and drew her into his embrace. "You were wrong about Zorro," he whispered. "Zorro needed you as much as I do. You were the reason for me to keep on fighting. Without you, I hadn't been able to go on and when you were shot I was about to give him up."

"And I needed you," she whispered. "Your family and Zorro were the only ones who treated me as their equal and didn't see me only as a mere tavern woman."

"Don't let anyone tell you that you have no worth because you're working in the tavern. I love you for who you are, and I always have."

"Thank you," she whispered as she held onto him, resting her head on his chest. "You don't know what this means to me."

"I think I do. I understand now," Diego said, remembering his nightmare when she had become a whore. There hadn't been anyone to tell her to hold herself up and keep her self-esteem, and then she had submitted to what the men expected her to be.

Alicia strode into the kitchen but quickly retreated again when she saw them in their tight embrace.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Victoria asked after a few moments. "I thought you were out with the vaqueros the whole day to catch the missing cattle."

"Let's say that I had a streak of luck to follow the right tracks, and we found the cattle quickly."

"You can't fool me anymore," Victoria lifted her head to look at him with a smile. "The only luck involved was the vaqueros having you join them. And it was your skill to lead them in the right direction."

"You may be right. I wanted to returned home quickly and was more _lucky_ than usual." Diego grinned. "I checked on my father, and he looks already much better than when I saw him in the morning. He was conscious for a while and understood me when I talked to him for a few minutes. Then I went looking for my wife, but I was told you went to the pueblo, so I followed you." Diego bent down to kiss her and when he thought of how he held her before, he couldn't restrain his passion. "How much longer do you need to stay here?" he asked when they drew apart panting.

"Less than an hour if I hurry. I need to give the girls instructions for the next days and pack a few things."

"Try to hurry, please," he said. "I want to spent some more time with you. It will be long days without you."

"How long will you be in Santa Paula?"

"Four long days. One day to go there, two days for the auction and one day back. I'll have to leave at dawn tomorrow. There are a few things I have to do in my newspaper office, but it won't take long. I'll pick you up then."

"I'll be ready."

Diego began kissing her again until she pushed him away. "This is not hurrying. I need to get finished, and my helpers will return to the kitchen soon."

"Alicia was already here earlier when you were distracted," Diego grinned, "but she left again."

"Alicia and Pilar were here, and you didn't say anything?"

"And miss the chance to kiss my wife? I can kiss you in the kitchen again now that we're officially married. Nobody needs to know that we lied about the actual date." He smiled broadly.

"You are..." Victoria wanted to say something but was interrupted by Alicia, entering the kitchen carrying a tray with dirty glasses. She discarded the tray, before leaving quickly again.

"Adios," Diego saluted Victoria, "I'll see you in an hour."

On their drive home to the hacienda Victoria told Diego about her meeting with the housekeeper day and asked him his opinion on several topics. He wanted to let her decide what she wanted to do about his mother's rooms and dresses and the other things she mentioned, and she realized that his mind was too occupied with his own worries to give these matters a deeper thought.

"We don't have to decide everything now," she said, putting her hand on his arm. Diego had tied his horse to her cart, so he could sit beside her on their way back.

"No, I'm sorry," he said. "I just can't focus on this at the moment. My father is better now but it doesn't mean he's safe. I know I have to go to that auction tomorrow but what if he dies while I'm not there? I don't know if I could forgive myself then. I never felt like this. I always wanted to keep you and father safe and now there's nothing I can do. Zorro is of no use here and I feel helpless like never before."

"Diego, you can't keep everyone safe. You tried your best when riding as Zorro but even he can't fix everything. Your father could still have been shot at the hacienda by a random bandit while you were fighting with the alcalde in the pueblo. It's in God's hand and not in yours if people die. The doctor did his best with his potions and Felipe and I will continue take care of your father while you are in Santa Paula. Have faith, and your father will still be there when you return."

"Thank you, Querida. Promise me you'll inform me if his condition gets worse or if .. if he dies." Diego swallowed on that.

"He'll be all right, but I'll send Alonzo if something happens," Victoria assured him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

After a joined breakfast with his family, Diego had left shortly after dawn for the cattle auction in Santa Paula. He was in a good mood because his father was recovering while the doctor continued to treat him with potions, which made the patient sleep most of the day. Victoria assured him that everything was under control and that she'd try to manage the hacienda as best as she could with the help of the stuff and Felipe.

As the day before Victoria was kept busy with the hacienda the whole morning, and she looked forward going to the pueblo to check on her tavern after siesta. The tavern would be closed then, and she'd have time to discuss business with her helpers who had to manage on their own now.

Siesta was almost over and Victoria was about to go to the pueblo when the door of the hacienda opened and Mendoza entered with three soldiers.

"Mendoza, what are you doing here? And why are your soldiers here?" Victoria asked.

"They are here on my command, Señora," de Soto smirked, as he entered behind his soldiers.

"Alcalde, what do you want here? My husband isn't here if you came for him."

"I didn't come for your husband." De Soto ran his fingers across his beard to put it in place. "I came for you." He turned to the sergeant. "Mendoza, arrest her."

"Why are you arresting me, Alcalde? On what grounds?" Victoria asked, angrily.

"For conspiring with the outlaw Zorro, of course." De Soto smirked.

"I'm married to Diego de la Vega now. Zorro and I have split up before I married. There's nothing more between us."

"She's right, Alcalde," Sergeant Mendoza came to her defense. "There's no reason anymore to arrest her."

"It will be seen if there's nothing more between Zorro and you, Señora," the alcalde said. "Will he really leave you in prison after all these years? Or will he come to your rescue a final time?" De Soto hinted.

"I can assure you that Zorro won't come anymore for me and imprisoning me wouldn't help you catch him," Victoria insisted.

"Maybe he'll come or maybe he won't, Señora, but whatever happens will prove my theory," de Soto said.

"What theory?" Victoria asked, alarmed, as the soldiers took her in between them.

"If he loves you and he is still around, he will come tonight and rescue you," de Soto said.

"And if he doesn't?" Victoria asked. "If he doesn't come, it will prove that he has left the area and no longer cares for me!"

"You know there's another possibility that came to my mind. What if Don Diego was Zorro?"

"Don Diego is Zorro?" Mendoza interrupted him. "That's about the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Don Diego can't be Zorro. He can't even handle a sword."

"But what if he was Zorro and this sudden split up with the Señorita was only a ruse?" De Soto challenged him. "If Zorro doesn't come tonight, it will my proof that Diego de la Vega is Zorro. Don Diego is at the cattle auction in Santa Paula tonight and won't be able to rescue his wife."

"Diego isn't Zorro, and if there's no Zorro tonight, it will only prove that Zorro has left the area. Don't think that my husband will tolerate this. He will be very angry when he hears of my imprisonment." Victoria protested but there was nothing she could do to escape the arrest. The soldiers brought her outside to the carriage they had come with.

"Doña Victoria, what's going on?" Ana, the housekeeper said shocked, as Victoria was led away.

"The Alcalde has arrested me because he wants to catch Zorro. Ana, please sent Alonzo to Santa Paula. My husband needs to know what happened."

"Si, Doña Victoria."

Z~Z~Z

In the pueblo, Victoria was locked into one of the prison cells. Fortunately, the cell next to her was empty, so she had some peace.

"I'm sorry, Doña Victoria," Mendoza apologized, as he locked the door behind her, "but the alcalde ordered me to arrest you. It's a stupid idea to think that Don Diego could be Zorro. I think Zorro will come for you tonight and rescue you as he did before and then you'll be out very quickly again."

"Mendoza, Zorro won't come. We have parted our ways and even if he still cared for me, he knows that this is a trap. He'd only be killed if he tried to free me, and he's too clever for that. I no longer want him to risk his life for me. There's no need for you to be on guard tonight if there's only me in the prison," Victoria said.

"It doesn't matter what you or I want, Señora," Mendoza said. "The alcalde wants to catch Zorro one way or the other, and until he's not convinced Zorro won't free you, he'll try to get to him through you."

Z~Z~Z

The time in the prison cell went slowly. There was nothing to do for her but pace in her cell or sit down on the small cot. Since Mendoza had locked her in, nobody had come to see her and Victoria didn't know what was going on outside. The sun was already going down when Mendoza led in a visitor.

"Felipe, it's good to see you." Victoria smiled at the boy who was carrying a food basket. Felipe smiled a little and pointed at the basket, making an apologizing sign. Victoria understood that he apologized for not coming earlier, but it had taken some time to prepare the food. The smell from the basket made her aware that she hadn't eaten since lunch, and it was nearly dinner time.

"Felipe, what is going on?" she asked. "Did you send Alonzo to Santa Paula? How's Don Alejandro?"

Felipe signed that her father-in-law was resting and recovering and that Alonzo would be on his way tomorrow before dawn because it was too dangerous to ride through the night. He signed something else too, but Victoria didn't understand what he was trying to say. Something about Zorro but it didn't make sense to her because Diego was in Santa Paula and wouldn't come to her rescue.

It was a few hours after dusk when Victoria heard some commotion outside. She rose from her cot and tried to see through the prison window to find out what was going on. Since the window was facing away from the plaza, she couldn't see what was going on there. It sounded like shooting and there were some explosions in the distance. Then she saw the familiar shape of a black-clad rider with his wide cloak be galloping away, bent over his horse.

"Mendoza! Mendoza!" Victoria rattled at the bars of her prison. "What is going on? Mendoza!"

After much yelling, the sergeant finally came to her cell. "Mendoza, what is going on? What was all that commotion outside?" Victoria wanted to know. "Were there explosions?"

"You must excuse me, Señorita.. I mean ..Señora, but my men and I were busy. It looks like Zorro tried to free you. He lured my men away with some explosions at the other end of the pueblo before he rode to your rescue."

"Zorro was here? He has left the area. Why would he come to free me?" Victoria asked, surprised, why she tried to figure out what was going on. Diego was in Santa Paula or had he returned earlier? No, that couldn't be. He would have come to the prison the moment he returned, but she had seen Zorro ride away through her window.

"Obviously, the rumors that he left weren't true. At least he tried to free you but when my men shot at him, he quickly rode away. My men told me that he appeared to be injured because he faltered for a moment."

"Zorro was shot? That can't be!" Victoria shook her head.

"I don't know, Señora, but that's what my men tell me and he wasn't holding himself up very well when I saw him ride away," Mendoza said. "The alcalde told me to check on you and make sure that you're well guarded though I don't believe that Zorro will return tonight."

"Why can't you simply let me go? Zorro won't come back tonight, and it is now proven that Diego can't be Zorro because he's in Santa Paula tonight and doesn't even know I'm in prison. He won't be pleased if he finds out."

"I'm sorry, but I have to follow my orders," Mendoza said apologetically. "You will have to stay here tonight."

Victoria lay back down on her cot to think about Zorro's attempt to free her. Would Diego try to free her like that when he had wanted to give up riding as Zorro for her and didn't even know she was in prison? No, she didn't think so. So who? Her father-in-law was still in bed and under drugs and it left only one who not only knew all about Zorro but had access to everything: Felipe. He had probably heard the alcalde's theory about Diego being Zorro if Zorro didn't make an appearance tonight. That was why he came tonight when the difference in their build wouldn't be so obvious as during the day. Were the soldiers correct that they had hit him? How severe was his injury and who would be there to take care of him?  
Unable to set aside her growing worries, Victoria tossed around on the uncomfortable cot, trying to find sleep. She wished she was free to go home and find out what was going on, instead of lying in this smelly prison cell.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The journey to Santa Barbara with the cattle for the auction was uneventful. The vaqueros were well-experienced in handling the cattle, and they had made better progress than expected, reaching the auction area outside of Santa Paula in the early afternoon. Miguel, the head vaquero, had complimented him on it, and Diego knew that Miguel had expected him to slow them down as he was known to be spending more time on books than in the saddle. The early arrival allowed his men to take turns guarding the cattle and spend some time in Santa Paula, which lifted their mood considerably after the long day in the saddle.

The next morning, Diego met with the caballeros from the surrounding pueblos who had come to Santa Paula for the auction. The absence of his father was noticed and when he explained his condition, many of them expressed their good wishes for him who was not only a well-known business partner but also a dear friend.

The first auctions were quite successful and Diego had already sold part of his cattle by mid-morning. He was discussing business offers at the auction site with some caballeros who were interested in his cattle when Miguel approached him. "Don Diego, please excuse the interruption, but you need to come."

"Miguel, can't this wait? I'm very busy at the moment."

"I'm sorry, Don Diego, but I wouldn't disturb you if it wasn't urgent." Reluctantly, Diego excused himself and followed Miguel who led him aside. Diego's heart sank when he recognized Alonzo waiting for him in the shadows.

"Alonzo, why are you here? Is my father dead?" Diego asked him anxiously.

"No, Don Diego, your father's condition is getting better."

Diego breathed out relieved. "Then what happened? Why did my wife send you?"

"It's because she's in prison. The alcalde arrested her and brought her to jail as bait for Zorro."

"My wife was arrested by the alcalde?" Diego asked angrily.

"Si, Don Diego. He and his soldiers arrived at the hacienda yesterday and took her with him. There was nothing we could do," Alonzo apologized. "Doña Victoria told me to inform you. I would have come earlier, but it was too late last night to ride here."

"How long does the alcalde plan to keep her?" Diego asked.

"I don't know. He wants to capture Zorro through her. Zorro tried to rescue your wife last night, but he gave up after he was injured. The alcalde hopes that he will come back tonight for another try."

"Zorro was there and tried to free Victoria?" Diego's mind reeled as he grasped the implications. When the alcalde had imprisoned Victoria, Felipe must have tried to free her disguising himself as Zorro. And was he was injured? How bad was it?

"Has everyone gone crazy while I'm here in Santa Paula? Why can't the alcalde behave for just a few days?" he said more to himself than to Alonzo.

"I don't know, Don Diego," Alonzo said. "Felipe asked me to give you this." He handed Diego a small folded paper. The message on it was simple. _Your father is fine and so am I. Don't worry about us. I'm sorry. Felipe._

"At least the alcalde no longer believes that you could be Zorro because Zorro came last night. Why would he think that at all? Only because you married Zorro's former love? You're not like him."

"I don't know where the alcalde would get that idea. I'm not like Zorro at all." Diego noticed how Miguel eyed him suspiciously, probably remembering how Diego had helped to retrieve the missing cattle and how _lucky_ he had been to follow the right tracks.

"What will you do now, Don Diego? Will you come back to Los Angeles? I don't think the alcalde will let your wife go so easily," Alonzo asked.

"Don Diego, you can't go back today," Miguel objected. "The auctions aren't finished, and we haven't sold the cattle yet and gotten the bull your father wanted. Your father always told me how important this yearly auction is. The income of the hacienda depends on it."

Diego looked at the two servants while hepondered what to do. Miguel was right that he couldn't leave the auction now, but he couldn't leave Victoria in prison either. Felipe could be foolish enough to try another rescue attempt, and he had to prevent that before the boy was killed or seriously injured. What should he do? Stay at the auction and leave Victoria in prison or abandon his duty to the hacienda to free his wife?

"Miguel, go back to work, and Alonzo, you'll wait for me here while I decide what to do. First I have to go back to the auction where the other caballeros are waiting for me," Diego ordered.

About an hour later Diego informed Miguel and Alonzo that they were returning to Los Angeles with the remaining cattle and that everyone should start moving immediately.

"Don Diego, what about the auction?" Miguel objected.

"Don't worry. I had a talk with the other caballeros. Everything is organized. The alcalde will regret that he imprisoned my wife," Diego grinned mischievously.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I couldn't refrain from ending the chapter here with another cliffhanger. I had a good laugh writing the next chapter with Diego's response to de Soto's action. :)  
I try to stay ahead one chapter, so I'll post a new chapter when I have the next one finished. It will be a longer one again.  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

In the late afternoon Diego and his remaining cattle arrived at the pueblo of Los Angeles and after he left instructions to his men, Diego went directly to the alcalde's office. Entering through the back entrance, he approached de Soto who was sitting behind his desk.

"Alcalde, I heard you imprisoned my wife unlawfully yesterday. I demand her immediate release."

"Don Diego," De Soto rose from his seat, surprised. "I thought you were in Santa Paula."

"I was but now I'm back. Did you think I'd leave my wife in your prison? I heard you also believed I could be Zorro, but you're wrong on both. When Zorro was riding last night, I was at the cattle auction in Santa Paula and besides everyone knows I'm bad at sword fighting, so I can't be Zorro."

"That's obvious now," de Soto admitted.

"Since we cleared that I want you to release my wife _now._ "

"Your wife is accused of conspiring with the outlaw Zorro. Since he attempted to free her last night, there's still a connection."

"Victoria is my wife now, and I can assure you that I'm going to have a talk with Zorro for meddling with my marriage."

"Are you really going to talk to Zorro?" de Soto asked, surprised.

"Yes, a soon as my wife is released."

"Why don't we wait until tonight? Zorro may come back tonight to free your wife and then you can have your talk with Zorro after I arrested him," de Soto suggested.

"I haven't interrupted this important cattle auction in Santa Paula to play your games. I won't leave MY WIFE in your prison any minute longer. Will you tell your men to release her or should I do it myself? I'm familiar enough with your prison to find my way since I have been here before," Diego said impatiently.

"And if I don't release her? What will you do then, de la Vega?"

"I knew you'd be stubborn in your single mindedness to catch Zorro," Diego replied, "so I planned ahead. My family is not without influence and when I explained my need to return to Los Angeles to the caballeros in Santa Paula, it didn't need much persuading to get their support. The caballeros agreed that I couldn't leave my wife in prison but there was also the auction. As one of the largest cattle owners in California, the auction isn't only important for my family but also for the caballeros from other parts of the area who buy from us."

"Get to point, de la Vega," de Soto said impatiently. "What about this cattle auction? Did you abandon it to rescue your wife? How sweet and so unbusinesslike. Does your father agree with this?"

"My father is indisposed at the moment, and you're dealing with me now," Diego rebuked him. "And I'm not that foolish to abandon the auction. When I decided to return with my cattle, the other caballeros from Los Angeles returned with me, and the caballeros from the surrounding areas had no other choice but to come too when the cattle they wanted to buy was herded back here. The cattle auction will take place in Los Angeles instead."

Diego opened the front door of the office to the plaza and motioned the alcalde to look outside. The central plaza was completely filled with cattle and over their mooing the angry voices of the citizens could be heard, complaining about the crowded plaza and the cows in front of their doors. One of the cows was standing directly in front of the office door, munching some hay while trying to get it.

De Soto quickly closed the door and stared at Diego. "Remove that cattle from the plaza immediately!"

Diego crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I won't leave without my wife."

"Fine. You won, de la Vega," De Soto gave in. "MENDOZA!"

The sergeant appeared in a rush. "Alcalde?" he panted.

"Release Señora de la Vega and bring her here," de Soto ordered.

"Si, Alcalde." The sergeant hurried away and came back with Victoria a few minutes later.

"Diego, you came for me!" Victoria said, relieved and concerned. "I thought you were busy at the auction in Santa Paula."

"You didn't expect me to leave you in prison, did you?" he smiled.

"But what about the auction?" Victoria asked.

"Don't worry. Everything's fine," he assured her.

"De la Vega, you and your wife can go now," De Soto said. "And since I released your wife, I expect you to remove your cattle immediately."

"I'll tell that to the caballero who buys my cattle," Diego said. "Don Fernando from Santa Paula showed an interest earlier."

"You will remove it NOW!" De Soto ordered.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You interrupted my business in Santa Paula and forced me to come back here by imprisoning my wife. Now you have to wait until the auction is finished in two days," Diego said.

"If you don't remove the cattle, de la Vega, my men will," de Soto threatened. "Mendoza, take your men and clear the plaza of the cattle!"

"I'm sorry, Alcalde, but we can't," Mendoza apologized. "When my men opened the front gate of the garrison, the cattle moved inside the garrison. They have just manged to get the cattle out again and close the gate. It's not wise to open the gate again."

"Does that mean the soldiers are locked inside the garrison by the cattle?" De Soto asked angrily.

"Si, mi Alcalde," Mendoza bowed. "I'm sorry, mi Alcalde."

"Then shoot every cow that steps into the garrison!"

"I wouldn't recommend that," Diego objected. "My family and the other hacienderos are obliged to support the army by providing you with cattle. Every cow you kill now will be deducted from your yearly amount, and your men will run out of food by the end of the year."

Mendoza looked sick at Diego's statement, putting his hand on his stomach. "We won't shoot your cattle, Don Diego," he assured him.

De Soto looked at Diego, angrily and defeated. "Get out of my office, de la Vega!"

"I can't wait to leave," Victoria said, heading for the front door.

"Not that way!" Diego wanted to stop her, but it was already too late. Victoria had already opened the door, and the cow in front stepped inside, getting stuck in the door, mooing in protest.

"Diego, what have you done?" Victoria stared at the plaza that had been turned into a big corral.

"I can't move mountains, but I can move cattle," he smiled, putting his hand around her shoulder.

"Oh, Diego!" she beamed, overwhelmed.

"Mendoza, get that cow out of my office," De Soto ordered.

"Si, mi Alcalde," Mendoza complied, trying to push back the cow. In the meantime a sheep slipped into the office between the cow's leg.

"What is that sheep doing here inside?" de Soto yelled. "Get it out!"

Mendoza gave up his efforts to push back the cow for the moment and focused on the sheep instead. The startled animal jumped out of his hand into a corner of the room, littering the floor with its droppings and baaing loudly.

"It seems like Don Emilio has brought his sheep to the auction too," Diego grinned, earning him a killing look from the alcalde. Victoria put her hand in front of her mouth to hide her laughter at the chaos inside the office.

"We should go now." Diego took her hand and led her outside through the backdoor. Instead of going to the left towards the church, Diego guided Victoria down the back road to the right.

"Wouldn't it be shorter to go around the church to get to the tavern?" Victoria asked, following his lead.

Diego shook his head and after a few steps he stopped at his newspaper office. Taking the key from the hidden compartment above the door, Diego unlocked the door and pulled her inside.

Now that they were alone and undisturbed, he drew her into his arms. "I missed you in my arms last night. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for coming for me." She leaned against his chest. "I missed you too. All I want is to go home and get rid of that prison smell. There's so much to do at home and to take care of, and I had to stay in that cell and do nothing. The worst thing was that I didn't know what was going on."

Diego caressed her cheek and kissed her tenderly. "You know that I'd never leave you in the prison. I came as soon as I heard what had happened. I didn't have time to go home yet and talk with Felipe. He shouldn't have tried to free you on his own."

"When de Soto arrested me yesterday, he said that you could be Zorro and if Zorro didn't free me it would be because you were away in Santa Paula. I think Felipe must have heard it and that's why he dressed as Zorro last night."

"It would have been better if he hadn't tried it," Diego said angrily. "I don't want him to get killed. Felipe sent me a message that he and father are all right, and I hope he isn't injured. I didn't have time to go home yet."

"I don't know. I haven't seen him today. Alicia visited me and brought me some food for lunch. She wanted to come back later, but I suppose your sudden arrival has disturbed her plans like those of everyone else." Victoria pointed in the direction of the plaza where angry voices could be heard over the loud noises from the animals.

"If the alcalde hadn't imprisoned you, there wouldn't have been any need for this. Now he has to live with the consequences," Diego grinned, bending down to kiss her. For a while they were only kissing and holding each other until Diego finally drew apart.

"We never seem to have time for us. I need to go back. The other caballeros will already be waiting for me with the auction. There are only a few hours left until dusk to do business but tonight I'll be back home."

"I can't wait."

"There are a few things you won't like." Diego took her hand and kissed it.

"What things? What else did you do besides bringing all the cattle to the plaza?" Victoria asked suspiciously.

Diego offered her his arm after they stepped out of the office and locked the door again. "I had to convince the other caballeros from Santa Paula and the surrounding area to come with me to Los Angeles, so I invited a few friends of my father to stay at our hacienda because there aren't enough rooms in your tavern."

"How many did you invite and how long will they stay?"

"Four caballeros will stay in the guest rooms for two days, and their vaqueros will stay together with ours."

"I'll organize everything, and I can cope with playing the hostess for the next days," Victoria said.

"You're not angry?" Diego asked, surprised.

"I understand that you did this for me and that it must not have been easy for you to convince the caballeros. We won't have much time for us during the next days but at least I'll have you in my arms tonight." She smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Thank you, Querida."

They walked to the tavern using the back streets which were usually busy by people as the main plaza was inaccessible. The tavern was crowded as Diego and Victoria entered through the kitchen, which had become the main entrance for the moment. Nobody wanted to open the main doors, which were blocked by cows.

At Diego's suggestion the tavern had become the main place for the caballeros taking part at the auction. They occupied the balconies on the first floor where they had a good view on the cattle below while discussing prices.

"Don Diego, we have been waiting for you," Don Emilio, a caballero from a neighboring hacienda and a friend of his father, welcomed him back. "Congratulations for freeing your wife from prison."

"Thank you, Don Emilio. My wife and I want to thank you all for your supporting and coming with me to Los Angeles though it has been disruption for all. The alcalde needed some persuasion to let her go and at the moment the sergeant is trying to remove a cow and one of your sheep, Don Emilio, that have found its way into his office."

"This is too good, Don Diego," a patron in the tavern said. "I don't like that you turned the plaza into a corral but to imagine the alcalde's proper office becoming a stall, and the cow eating his papers ..." He held his belly, as the crowd joined his laughter.

"Señores, I'm sorry for all the inconveniences this has caused you. The first round of drinks will be on me before we get back to business," Diego announced.

It was met with cheers and clapping by the patrons in the tavern, followed by intense activity of the tavern helpers who were busy to serve the drinks.

"I feel bad about leaving my helpers now when there's so much to do," Victoria said to Diego, "but there's so much to do at the hacienda with your father being sick and guests coming to stay. I haven't been home for more than a day because the alcalde kept me in his filthy prison with nothing to do but wait."

"Your helpers will manage without you," Diego assured her. "I wish I could go back with you now to check on my father and Felipe but I have to wait until the evening. Thank you for your help." He took her hand and kissed it.

"I'll see you in the evening," Victoria smiled, as they parted for their assigned tasks.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Despite the disruption that the move from Santa Paula to Los Angeles had caused, the auction had continued successfully. Some caballeros had even suggested holding the auction in Los Angeles each year as they liked the view from the tavern's balcony across the plaza but Diego discouraged the idea stating that the citizens of Los Angeles wouldn't support this major disruption of their lives when they were already complaining and demanding the cattle to be moved out of Los Angeles.

Pleased with the business of today, Diego returned home shortly before dusk to get ready for dinner with his father's friends, but first of all, he wanted to see his father and talk to Felipe.

"Your father is asleep, but I was able to talk to him earlier. He asked for you but he was pleased when I told him you were on business for the hacienda." Victoria informed him. "The doctor said that the potions will make him sleep a lot and have him rest. He recommended shielding him from all excitement for the next time until his heart had time to recover and heal."

"I'll have a short look at him before I talk to Felipe," Diego said. "How's he?"

"I'm not sure. He signed that he was fine, but he stayed in his room today. I know you're angry, but he wanted to help by trying to free me as Zorro," Victoria said.

Diego made a face. "He shouldn't have done that though I understand his motives."

Z~Z~Z

His father was dozing in his bed and opened his eyes when he heard Diego enter. "Diego," he turned his head in Diego's direction.

"How are you, Father?"

"I have a headache and there is this bitter taste in my mouth," he complained.

"That's because of the willow bark. The doctor said you have to take it some more time."

"I don't think there's a need for that. I'm feeling much better already. I want to get up. There's so much to do with the cattle auction to prepare for and I wanted to meet with Don Emilio to discuss bull prices."

"Take it slowly, Father. You gave us all a fright and now you need to recover. Don't worry about the auction. I have already taken care of it and made some good deals."

"But what about the bull I wanted to get in Santa Paula?"

"Everything is fine, Father. I'll tell you everything when you feel better." Diego reached for the willow bark potion and poured some of it into a glass mixed with water. "Drink! It helps against the headache."

Diego supported his father to sit in an upright position and handed him the glass. Alejandro slowly emptied it, making a face. "This tastes bitter. I don't know what I hate more, the taste of the medicine or the headache. It makes me sleepy too."

Diego let his father sink back into the pillows. "Sleep is what you need now. It's the doctor's advice. You try to get better and let me take care of the rest."

"Yes," his father murmured, already half asleep.

Relieved about his father's improved condition, Diego left the room to check on Felipe. He wasn't sure how much he could trust the boy's message that he was fine.

When Diego entered Felipe's room, the boy rose from his bed where he had been resting, signing him his relief to see him back.

"How are you, Felipe?" Diego asked.

Felipe signed that was all right but Diego noticed that he favored his left arm while signing with his hands.

"What is wrong with your arm?" Diego asked, alarmed. "Let me see!"

Felipe pulled his arm close to his body, still pretending that he was fine but under Diego's stern look he reluctantly gave in. Diego sat down at Felipe's bedside to remove Felipe's shirt, uncovering a makeshift bandage around his upper arm.

"Were you shot?"

Felipe nodded, pressing his lips together as Diego removed the bandage.

"This looks bad." Diego inspected the wound. "I believe the bullet is still inside and it has to be removed immediately as it has started to fester. The doctor needs to see that."

Felipe shook his head, signing that he didn't want to see a doctor and that Diego could take care of it.

"No, the doctor won't tell and the other servants won't find out either," Diego assured him. "This injury is too serious, and I'm not a doctor. What were you thinking at all to ride out as Zorro? Didn't you know that it was a trap?"

Felipe signed something and it took Diego a moment to understand the meaning.

'You needed to step up too? Now that had to take over my father's responsibilities you thought you needed to take over Zorro?' Felipe nodded.

"What were you thinking?" Diego yelled. "You're not ready to ride as Zorro. You're still a boy. You stand no chance to fight the soldiers on your own!"  
Diego rose from the bed and started to pace the room, his clenched fists showing his agitation.

'I don't understand? That you needed to convince the alcalde that I'm not Zorro? That you used the time delayed bombs? Toronado needed the exercise too?'

"I wanted Zorro to vanish and if I had appeared last night it wouldn't have proved anything!" Diego sat down at the bedside again, holding Felipe at his shoulders. "Can't you understand that I'm worried? I don't want to see you in danger and get shot. Didn't you think about the consequences if you had been caught by the soldiers or shot dead? It would have revealed us all!"

Felipe blanched at that and could no longer hold back his tears. 'I'm sorry,' he signed, crying.

"It's all right." Diego took him into his arms and soothed him. "I know you wanted to help but don't try something so dangerous again. Promise me!"

Felipe nodded, relieved that Diego had forgiven him.

"I'll send for the doctor, and you need to rest." Felipe obediently lay back in the pillows as Diego left the room, calling for a servant.

"Is everything all right?" Victoria asked, coming down the hallway leading to the private quarters. "I heard how you sent a servant to get the doctor. How's your father? I thought he was improving."

Diego leaned against the wall and drew her into his arms. "It's not my father. It's Felipe."

"Felipe? But he assured me that he was fine earlier. What's wrong with him?"

"He was shot as Zorro, and the bullet is still inside his arm. The wound looks bad. I hope the doctor can save his arm."

"Why didn't he say something? I would have sent for the doctor earlier." Victoria raised her head to look at him, shocked.

"I don't know. He thinks he needs to step up and become Zorro now that I'm busy with managing the hacienda. I told him that he wasn't ready to be Zorro. I tried to teach him all I could, but I was twenty-three when I started Zorro. I was fully grown and had years of training by Sir Edmund. How can he believe he can face the alcalde and the lancers on his own?"

"Doesn't he understand that he still a teenager?"

"I hope he has learned his lesson for the moment." Diego pulled her tighter. "I can't stand something happening to him."

"Now you understand how your father and I feel about your riding as Zorro."

"I know but it's different. I know what I'm doing and I'm careful," Diego objected. "Why does everything get out of control so suddenly? Wasn't it just a week ago that you joined me during my escape?"

"Do you regret it? Do you regret marrying me? Without it, nothing would have ever happened." Victoria faced him anxiously.

"No, I don't. You must never think that. To have you here in my arms is the best thing that ever happened to me. I'd have never been able to go through everything without you." He kissed her to show her how much he loved her and their kissing soon became passionate. Victoria started to unwrap his sash and smiled at him seductively when Diego looked at her questioningly. "I'll keep it for later," she winked. "There's a bath waiting for you, too."

"I don't have time for a bath now," Diego said miserably. "Nobody has taken care of Toronado yet. Felipe couldn't care for him with his injured arm, you were in prison, and I was in Santa Paula. I don't want Toronado to suffer."

"No, of course not. I'll tell the servants to wait with the bath while I wait for the doctor."

"Thank you. I hope we'll have time for us after dinner and that our guests won't keep me too long."

"I hope that too." Victoria kissed him passionately, distracting him enough to unwrap the rest of his sash. "I expect you to get it back tonight." She kept the sash in her hands.

Z~Z~Z

After Diego had taken care of Toronado, he looked forward to his bath, but he needed to check on Felipe first. The doctor had just finished his treatment of Felipe and his face was grave.

"How is he?" Diego asked, concerned.

"You should have sent for me much earlier, then I could have removed the bullet before the inflammation set in," the doctor said.

"How bad is it?"

"I hope I can save his arm but I can't make any promises. He must not use his arm for at least six weeks."

"I'll take care of that," Diego promised. "And my father? Did you check on him too?"

"Your father's health is improving but I recommend continued rest. The potions will make sure that he sleeps a lot. I'll bring more of those and some painkillers for Felipe tomorrow when I check on the boy again."

"Thank you, Doctor."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The three caballeros Diego had invited to stay for the time of the cattle auction were amiable men who had supported his plan to relocate the cattle auction from the start. They were old friends of his father and had visited the de la Vega hacienda before and expressed their regret that Don Alejandro couldn't join them for dinner while he was recovering in his room. After dinner, the conversation turned to the recounting of stories from previous auctions with his father. and the three caballeros didn't mind that their hosts excused themselves after the long day, leaving their guests to their memories with a bottle of Don Alejandro's best sherry.

"Are you coming?" Victoria asked, pointing in the direction of their quarters.

Diego shook his head. "I can't. I have to ride to the pueblo."

"Are you going as Zorro?" she asked, alarmed. "I thought you wanted to stop riding as him and have everyone believe that he left as a result of our marriage?"

"Yes, that was my plan but Felipe made that impossible. De Soto knows now that Zorro is still around, and I have to discourage him from trying to imprison you again."

"Can't that wait? You already confronted de Soto today and made him release me. He knows now that you're not without means to defend me even though you're lacking Zorro's skill with the sword."

"No, I have to take the chance while the cattle are still in the plaza. It incapacitates the guards and locks the soldiers in the cuartel."

"I'm not happy about this but anything that improves your chances to come home safe is fine because I know I can't keep you."

"I won't be long." Diego kissed her tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Z~Z~Z

In the pueblo, Zorro climbed up onto the roof of the building next to the jail. From above he watched the cattle in the makeshift corral of the plaza. Besides the occasional stirring of the animals, everything was quiet. Looking around, he tried to find out the position of the guards if there were any at all. He took a small stone from his pocket that he had picked up on his way and threw it across the plaza. It must have hit an animal because there was some stirring in the herd below. "What was that? Did you hear that too?" Zorro identified the voice of Sepulveda.

"It was only one of the cows," another soldier replied. "I guess a small animal startled it. See, it's quiet again."

"Yes, with the cows in the plaza there's always some disturbance," Sepulveda agreed.

The exchange of the soldiers helped Zorro to make out their position. Both were standing on the porch of the tavern opposite the alcalde's office, which was sequestered from the rest of the plaza fencing off the cattle and allowing the soldiers to watch the plaza without being in the midst of the animals.

Satisfied that the soldiers posed no threat to him, Zorro crept across the roofs until he reached the

gate to the cuartel. As he had done before, he wrapped his whip around the beam that locked the gate on the inside and lifted it quietly, moving it to the side, so that the door was no longer locked.

Another stone caused a new stir of the cattle below and Zorro was satisfied as he saw the door opening slowly under the pressure of the moving animals. He was sure that some cattle would soon move into the cuartel and keep the soldiers occupied with their efforts to push it back and clear the inner plaza of the unwanted intruders.

Returning across the roof, he opened the headlight of the alcalde's private quarters. Silently, he lowered himself down from the beam and slipped into the alcalde's bedchamber. As Zorro drew the sword from the scabbard, he heard a similar noise from the bed. The lamp the nightstand was lightened and de Soto faced him with a sword in his hand.

"I expected you, Zorro. I knew you'd come back." De Soto face him with a sword in his hand.

"I'm glad to meet your expectations. Here I am. At your service." Zorro opened his arms.

"I know this is my last chance, and I'm going to catch you tonight." De Soto raised his sword to challenge him.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Zorro asked him pleasantly, leaning on the sword in front of him with both of his hands. "Don't we both know how this is going to end? Wasn't it just last week that I beat you in the plaza? I can't imagine your fencing skills have improved that much since then."

"My skills are the same but yours aren't," de Soto said confidently as he charged him. "I know that my soldiers hit you last night when you tried to free the Señorita, but oh …, it's Señora now, isn't it? That must have been quite a surprise for you."

Zorro easily parried de Soto's attacks. "I must disappoint you, Alcalde, if you think you can distract me with talking about Victoria. It won't keep me from fighting you and here's your second disappointment. Your soldiers were wrong when they thought they injured me. My arms are fine, and you can't keep me from beating you." With a quick flick of his sword, Zorro performed an attack and forced de Soto to drop his sword.

Zorro pointed the tip of his sword at de Soto's chest, forcing him to move backward until he was with the back to the wall. "Now that we have sorted this out, I want to make something clear. You can't beat me and you never will. This will be the last time I have come in the defense of Victoria and you can no longer use her to lure me into one of your traps."

"I don't believe you. Why did you come tonight and the night before? Weren't you trying to free the love of your life? Or have you really given her up?"

"She's married to Diego de la Vega now and Don Diego has proved that he's able to free her on his own although his methods are quite unusual. I must give him that. As he isn't a fencer, he used what was available to him as a rancher." Zorro smiled in appreciation. "He talked to me and made his point that he doesn't want me to interfere with his marriage, and I have agreed."

"You talked to Don Diego?" De Soto asked, surprised. "He made you stop defending his wife?"

"It's his right, isn't it?"

"Then why are you here tonight?"

"Because I always finish what I started. Your soldiers surprised me last night, but they couldn't keep me away tonight."

De Soto opened his mouth to yell for his men, but the increased pressure of Zorro's sword on his chest made him hold his breath.

"Don't try, Alcalde. Your men won't help you. They won't cross the plaza in time to be of any use or are busy with some stray cattle in your cuartel." Zorro reached for one of de Soto's ties hanging at the door of the wardrobe. Forcing de Soto to lift his hands, he tied him up and put another tie into his mouth to silence him.

"Adios, Alcalde. You were a worthy opponent though I wished there had been no need for me to defend the people from your oppression." Zorro saluted him with his sword before he retreated the way he came.  
From the roof he saw with a smile that some cows had already found their way into cuartel, and it wouldn't be long until the soldiers noticed them and were forced to start removing them. In the meantime, De Soto would be unable to call for help, allowing Zorro to escape without any pursuit.

Z~Z~Z

When Diego emerged from the cave, he found Victoria half-asleep on the couch in the library.

"You are back," she said relieved as she woke up from the touch of his hand.

"You didn't need to wait for me. I'm fine."

"I couldn't sleep until I knew that you're safe." Victoria rose from the couch and snuggled into his arms.

"I wasn't in danger, and you're safe now too. De Soto knows now that he can no longer use you to catch me."

"Did he believe you?"

"I told him that your husband has taken over the role of your defender now who managed to free you on his own."

"Does it mean that Zorro is no longer needed?" she asked cheerfully.

"I had the support of the other caballeros today when I set out to free you by moving the cattle auction to Los Angeles and I hope they will support our family in the future too after they rallied behind me today. I won't have time for Zorro either now that I have you as my wife, and the hacienda to manage."

"Yes, I know better ways to spend your time." Victoria locked her arms in his and drew him from the library.

As they passed by the dining room, Diego noticed their guests still sitting at the table as they had left them. "Are they drinking that sherry?" he asked Victoria.

"Yes, but it's already the second bottle, and I think it won't be the last."

"They will have a terrible headache tomorrow, and I wonder how they will be able to manage the auctions tomorrow."

"I believe they are able to drink a lot and still be able to work tomorrow though it may affect their ability to count."

"I won't cheat them, but I don't mind a bargain." Diego declared.

"That's tomorrow." Victoria pressed her body closer to him. "Tonight you promised me something else."

"I didn't forget my sash," he grinned, as he stopped shortly for a kiss, before he swept her up in his arms.

Z~Z~Z

The cattle auction continued during the next day, and in the evening, everyone in the pueblo was relieved when it was over and the new owners removed the cattle from the plaza. Unlike many of his business partners, Diego hadn't indulged too much wine the night before and kept a clear head, leading to fortunate deals.

His father later regretted that he had missed the auction and meeting his friends, but he was relieved that Diego had handled everything so well.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The complaints about the disorder the cattle auction had caused the citizens of the pueblo continued for weeks after it was over, but Diego learned to live with the occasional disapproving look he earned as the one who was responsible for the ensuing chaos in the pueblo. The citizens of the pueblo blamed not only him but especially the alcalde as the cause the auction was moved to Los Angeles in the first place, and the inability of his soldiers to maintain order during that time.

The participating hacienderos were mainly satisfied with the outcome of the cattle auctions, but there were many rancheros, who could come to Los Angeles, complaining to the governor about the disruption of trade.

About six weeks after the cattle auction, a group of soldiers rode into the plaza, and their leader who identified himself as the deputy governor called for the alcalde.

Victoria closed her accounting books on her table in the back of the tavern and walked out to the plaza to see what was going on. Alarmed by the commotion as well, Diego left his newspaper office to join Victoria in the crowd that had quickly gathered around the deputy and his soldiers.

"Do you know what this is about?" Victoria asked Diego quietly while she tried to hear what was said.

"We'll find out soon," Diego replied, pointing at the alcalde who stepped out of his office followed by Mendoza.

"De Soto, Alcalde of Los Angeles, at your service, Deputy Governor. I feel honored by your visit to our lovely pueblo." De Soto saluted.

"You won't feel honored any longer after I tell you why I had to ride all the way from Monterey to this insignificant pueblo," the deputy governor said. "You are hereby arrested and will be brought back in chains to Spain where you will face your trial." He motioned his soldiers who took De Soto into their midst.

"Spain? Trial? For what?" De Soto sputtered. "What is the reason for this? What are the charges?"

"Misuse of office, corruption, oppression of the citizens of Los Angeles, overtaxing. Do I need to continue?" the deputy governor asked. "Take him to jail and get the wagon ready to transport him to the port," he ordered his men.

"I'm Don Diego de la Vega." Diego introduced himself to the Deputy governor as he stepped forward. "May I ask why was the alcalde arrested today? Why did the governor suddenly take action after he has been indifferent all these years?"

"Your name sounds familiar. Are you the one who created such a stir with the cattle auction?" the Deputy governor asked. "I think it should be obvious to you. Mexico's takeover of California is imminent. Your move to bring the cattle auction to Los Angeles was quite a disturbance and the governor received many complaints not only from Los Angeles but from all over California because it involved many caballeros. Since the governor is due to leave soon, he wants to return with a clean slate. Don't we all want that?" he asked sarcastically. "From his previous encounter with Zorro, Governor Frescas has learned that he can't catch Zorro so easily and gain glory for catching him. That's why he has made de Soto the scapegoat for the complaints about the government. Arresting the alcalde proves he is an able governor and saves his future political career in Spain."

"It's only because you couldn't catch Zorro that de Soto gets the blame?" Victoria asked.

"That's how it is in politics." The Deputy governor shrugged his shoulders. "De Soto knew the risks when he set out to catch Zorro. Someone has to pay for the failure to catch Zorro. Excuse me now, Don Diego. I have a ship to catch."

When de Soto was led away, Victoria suddenly started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Diego asked as he drew her into his arms. "Why are you crying?"

Victoria shook her head, unable to speak, as she cried at his chest. Diego led her away from the plaza to the back of the houses where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"I just realized that it could have been you instead of de Soto. That I could have lost you and our child would never have met its father."

"Our child? You're going to have a child?" Diego said happily. "Is that why you're so upset?"

"I'm not sure yet and I never wanted to tell you this way ..."

"Shh, it's all right. I'm happy about it." Diego took her into his arms and kissed her tenderly until she calmed down again. "Are you feeling better now?"

Victoria nodded.

"What about a little celebration?" Diego asked. "I promised you to take you back to the hot spring where we spent our first afternoon together. It's about time to fulfill my promise."

"I like the idea."

On their way to their hideout, they made a short stop at the hacienda to get a picnic basket. They passed by the library and managed to remain unnoticed by Alejandro and Felipe who were occupied with one of their chess game as it had become their favorite habit during their joint recovery time. Felipe was still carrying his arms in a sling though he had started to complain about Diego's insistence to do so.

Alejandro had recovered well but didn't mind going more slowly and leave a big part of the management of the hacienda to his son, especially now that he knew that he had the best rider and tracker in the area at his disposal. It gave Diego the opportunity to take long rides with the vaqueros on his new black horse aka a disguised Toronado and relieve his father from the hard work.

"No sash or blindfolds this time!" Victoria reminded him.

"How could I deny anything to my beautiful wife?" Diego laughed.

The End


End file.
